Pain in Human Form
by Dark Inklings
Summary: Sakura must cope with the loss of her left arm and fend for herself and her group. With a half demon girl and three bloodsucking creatures, will she suceed in her mission or fall prey to the many awaiting demons in the dark?
1. Chapter 1: Pain

_Pain in Human Form_

**Chapter 1: Pain**

The leaves rustled in the gentle yet restless wind. One black cape swayed as it sailed through the trees in the dark, musty night. Green jaded orbs switched its wistful gaze to stare at the empty sleeve where her left arm used to be.

Sakura Haruno remembered the day so clearly when "it" happened. Pink locks of lacy hair dropped in strands from her pure black hood. She stopped on a branch, realizing that she was surrounded. Quietly and subtly, she shut her eyes, as if nothing was wrong.

'_Five…there are five golems.' _A moment passed as dark figures, as black as coal and ranging from seven to ten feet in length. Tall dark creatures that only come out in the night for obvious reasons; they were created from soil and ashes of people by demented monks. They still were being made often, in large hoards at a time. These creatures had no self control, were quite slow, bulky, and used their weight to attack. Very hard to kill for they had no weakness. _'One demon is fifty degrees northwest, another thirty degrees east. One will close in from the sky, two hundred degrees to my right while the other two seem to be closing in from my sides. Figures, these creatures have the mind of an insect. Pathetic.' _

Green orbs flashed open. Five figures were outlined by the full moon; all in the place Sakura predicted. In a quick, easy movement, Sakura removed her silver knife from her thigh pouch. The pine trees and weeping willows stopped rustling, staying as still as possible. Shadows covered the grassy soil were uncovered as the cloud moved ever so slowly away from the moon. Crimson covered seemed to cover the moon's sheet of white. Five figures, lying on the ground, simultaneously burst into emerald flames. After the green fire disappeared, nothing was left but a speck of ash which was abducted by the eager wind.

Sakura's gaze shifted to her left sleeve, covered by her black trench coat, much like what the reaper wore himself.

Without her left arm, she was as good as dead. Useless, fading, no jutsu, and no comrades. Naruto and Sasuke were a distant past as was the Leaf Village. Sasuke, her love never came back and hope was lost. She betrayed the Leaf two years ago for a high position in the Shadow. Satsuki, a living legend trained her quite well. In no time, Sakura gained the Angel Seal, allowing her angel-like powers and friends. Bubbly Hanon, the mermaid princess of the South Atlantic, Sanosuke, an older swordsman that Sakura considered as her older brother, Elda, the two hundred year old, non aging, vampire who could always lift the mood of her teammates, and Satsuki, her caring trainer all died. Even Arina, who helped her start the group New Wings with high hopes, was dead. Stella, Mel, Drake, Hina…all dead. Sakura helped in the battle for the Peruvian Statiers where the Shadow Village perished under Gothom's rule. Sakura was alone…in pain. Her heart was shattered, beyond repair

In the Shadow Village, she gained much success. Access to all seven realms, new medical ninjutsu, owner of an ancient relic, admired as a saint, and ruler of the Shinigami world. Ryuk, a very disturbing Shinigami followed her all the time, eating apples and acting as a soul retriever whenever needed, he was a good tool. Sakura told him to get lost shortly after the Blood War, in to which he did. On occasion, he'd visit but Sakura would straight out tell him to go home or bug someone else.

Her medical ninjutsu became legendary as well. She passed Lady Tsunade herself, the Fifth Hokage. Broken limbs, poison, and even Thorn, Sakura healed all of it. Thorn- a disease that slowly crystallizes the body, eventually making the person go into cardiac arrest and soon, quick death afterwards. This disease would claim the lives of many on the battlefield. Sakura healed a few with that particular disease and learned about it, creating an antidote besides plus type blood from man-made individuals. It was said that only one remains in the world but that was never proven. Sakura mainly focused on re-growing bones so she could rebuild her arm from scratch. So far, she'd not any closer than she was last month. But everything and her power were gone. The only thing she thrived on, gone with the valley winds.

Flashback

'_Lately, dead human beings have been returning to their families, as if nothing happened. How is that possible?' _

"_Hm, you put up a good fight but you must face the inevitable, you're weak," an evil voice said with pride, a toothy, fanged smile forming on the Maiden of Hell's lips. Snake eyes the color of crimson blood, shortened brown hair, she looked like her twin, Shararie, the Crusakage, but Fexis was so much different. Shararie was a saint to the people of the Shadow, Fexis was a figure of terror who claimed her sister's life and drank her blood in the war._

_How could Sakura let this demon serpent overpower her!?_

"_Urg!" Sakura groaned, clutching her left arm even tighter. The sleeve was torn, showing every vain slowly surrendering to the poison. Fexis unleashed her snakes from her palm and they took a hold of Sakura's left arm, injecting her to a deadly poison. Her veins throbbed under her purple skin. Death would surely follow. _

"_Ha, give it up Cherry Blossom, this is the end."_

_Sakura tilted her head down, hiding her eyes. Slowly but steadily, her hand made it's way to her back to remove her katana from its sheathe._

"_I will never give up, not until I see your demise!" Sakura gripped the katana in her right hand firmly and pointed it at her left arm. _

_Fexis' eyes widened in amazement as crimson blood spilled onto the ground. _

_Sakura gritted her bloody teeth as she gripped her stub of an arm which by now was seeping blood on her black sweats. Her arm was a few feet away, purple and without a host._

_Breathing heavily, Sakura stumbled to her feet and with all her strength, pointed the katana at Fexis._

"_Hah!" Sakura cried, lunging at the stunned demon._

"_You impress me but that won't be enough." Fexis easily dodged Sakura's attack and prepared her own sword for the kill. "When you die, I'll drink every last drop of blood from your body, making myself even more powerful."_

_Sakura made a single hand sign with her right hand and in light speed struck Fexis in the forehead with her palm. Her fingers tightened around her forehead, digging her nails under her skin. _

_Sakura shut her pained eyes. 'Release!'_

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Fexis screamed. She fell to the ground a bit but regained her balance and rebound back, her hand gripping one side of her face above her right eye. "What did you do to me you wretch!?"_

_Sakura said nothing but clutched her arm, smiling._

"_Answer me!" _

"_You will die slowly," Sakura coughed up some blood but continued, "And it will be painful, as it should be."_

"_What are you babbling about girl!?" Fexis glared her hand still on her face._

"_Thorn," she coughed, collapsing to the ground._

_Fexis' eyes widened as it clicked. "You…didn't…I'll kill you!" Fexis' hand fell from her face revealing the first sign of Thorn, the pink crack below the eyes. _

'_So…this is it…goodbye…Sasuke…goodbye.' At tear fell from her cheek, knowing her fate but at least she would die knowing she rid the world of the Maiden of Hell. Her eyes fluttered closed as she found the strength to smile before her death. 'At least I'll die smiling.'_

_Suddenly, two arms wound around Sakura. She felt the warm air on her cheek; a weightless state took over her mind. And everything went black._

_Sakura opened her eyes to see herself on the grass where she had fought Fexis but she was alone. But at least she wasn't dead but her arm and her jutsu were gone._

End Flashback

After that, Sakura heard rumors that Fexis was still alive and likely, she wouldn't die for about another year.

The wind blew, kissing Sakura on the forehead it seemed like. Her jade eyes gazed upward as she tilted her head to gaze into the moon. Suddenly, words just flooded into Sakura's mind and escaped her lips.

_My jaded tears_

_Always in my heart_

_Can never escape the barrier that is my mind_

_But one thing is for certain_

_No one will be hurting_

_After I say goodbye_

The sounds of crickets singing and the owls hooting filled the air.

Sakura set off and found her cabin in the forest. It was dull, yes. The wood was neat and there was enough room to fit six people. The windows were tinted and the lights were always off so no one would know she was there. The only time Sakura would come out would be for herbs or to get food supply from the town of Calday nearby. In that case, she would wear a hood with her coat. But when she picked herbs, she wore a light purple kimono and would stay near the house.

Quietly, the pink haired girl woman unlocked the front door and walked inside, carefully latching the door shut again. As she normally would, Sakura slid off her trench coat and tossed it on her chair. With her fingers, she brushed her hair as she walked to the cupboard and took out a piece of beef jerky. Sakura was thin, not lean, thin, her ribs were visible and it disgusted her but she had to do what she had to do. If not eating was apart of that, then she still did it. After eating a piece of jerky the size of her palm, she decided that was enough for the day and stalked upstairs to shower.

The water on her skin felt like she found a secret hot spring. So soothing, so relaxing, so innocent… After her quick shower, Sakura slipped into her flexible black kimono and walked past her bed. Stepping down the stairs with a creak every time, she stopped at the final step and found pearls falling from her cheeks. Shocked, she frantically wiped them away. One by one, they kept falling, nonstop.

Collapsing on her knees, the wood resembled the coldest ice like that in her heart. She held her arms to her chest and sobbed. Her screams were faint and she could hardly make out her own muffled voice. Sniffling, she stood up and grabbed her katana with her hand and sat by her front door, keeping guard. She hugged her knees with her katana near and sobbed until her eyelids went heavy and she fell into a deep sleep.

Moments have passed as my life shortens with each

Sakura's eyes flashed open and she abruptly sat up. Her katana was right where it was last night and nothing seemed wrong. Sakura sleepily looked at the clock.

'_Six ten, I overslept.' _

Sakura stood up and took her katana to her room, showered, and put on her purple kimono. The sun lit the living room, even through the stained green curtains and shutters.

Carefully, Sakura opened her shutters slightly and peeked outside. The thick brush was empty but still, Sakura needed to be wary whenever going outside to not be seen.

'_Coasts clear.' _Sakura took a plain, weaved basket from her pantry and slipped outside without a sound.

Soundlessly, she ambled down her porch and a few yards south to her "backyard." Many plants and herbs were carefully planted and gardened. Sakura's herb garden was top notch and amazingly, never trampled.

With a true, gentle smile, the cherry blossom sat beside her garden and picked a few Lolaries, a part of the antidote for Thorn and placed them in the basket, moving to the Saturn Lilarigous and plucked a few of them as well.

"Phew, all done," Sakura smiled proudly, wiping a drop of perspiration from her forehead. The sun beat down on her pretty hard. A rustle made the leaves on a bush a foot away move a little. Quickly, Sakura's eyes went from relieved to tense as she spun around and pitched a kunai. Out ran a frightened squirrel with its eyes wide. Sakura blushed, embarrassed at her stupidity.

"Are you living?" a small voice asked.

Sakura whirled around to find nothing.

"Yes, who'd like to know?" Sakura's eyes narrowed as she held out her kunai defensively.

From a weeping willow, a girl peeked out from behind. Her clothes were torn, her long hair was dirty and black, her brown orbs saddened. She looked about fourteen. Tears swelled in her eyes. Fear?

"It's okay, I wont' hurt you," Sakura said softly, holding out her hand. The cautious girl took it carefully and stepped out completely. She was only about 5' and Sakura was 5'5".

Suddenly, a wolf lunged at the defenseless girl and Sakura went into its path, cutting it into two with her katana. Blood spewed from the halves as they fell to the ground.

"Please, tell me your name," Sakura said.

"I-It's A-Aliera," she answered.

"Aliera, where are you from?" Sakura asked as she sat the girl down next to her by her garden.

"America, I'm a refugee," she sobbed.

'_So her parents are dead.' _

"Do you have a home?"

Aliera shook her head.

"You can stay with me but give me your hand."

For some reason, Sakura felt she could trust her just by looking into her eyes, you can see pure innocence.

Aliera held out her frail wrist and Sakura gave her the antidote to Thorn so that she wouldn't catch it. The young girl winced at the pain.

"That's so that you don't catch Thorn."

Aliera's eyes widened. "T-T-Thorn…" Her voice was shaky as her sobs began to echo through the forest. "T-That killed my parents."

"I see."

"If I stay with you, there's one thing I need to tell you," she straitened up.

"Mm?"

"At night, I turn into a demon."

Sakura's eyes widened.

"When I was four, I was in a terrible accident and they experimented on me as they rebuilt me. But when I'm a demon, I'm faster and I can't die but I have full self-control."

"I see and I should tell you that my left arm is gone," Sakura smiled faintly as Aliera gasped.

"How?"

"I cut it off, I was poisoned." Sakura frowned when she remembered the gruesome details of that event.

"I see." Aliera tore her gaze from Sakura to her knees that she kneeled on. They were scraped various times and bleeding.

"And I'm investigating the whereabouts on re-growing bones and reconstructing muscles," Sakura said, fiddling with a tulip next to her ankle.

"In the lab I was at, I think that they had information on that," Aliera muttered looking up from the ground.

"Please, if you could-?"

"No need to ask," Aliera smiled, "I'll take you there."

"Thank you."

Finally, Sakura had a clue on how to rebuild her arm, finally.

"Let's go inside, I'll get you a change of clothes." Aliera followed Sakura into her cabin, shutting the door. But Aliera would have to show Sakura her transformation soon. At least it wasn't disgusting.

The moments fade as do my memories that I treasure.

The crescent moon glowed and it was time. Aliera was in a golden dress with slits on the sides and it reached her thighs and the flaps stretched to the spot right above the kneecap. She wore a pair of tight, formfitting, black kakis and black sandals meant for ninjas. Sakura also gave her a black coat, meaning that she was apart of a twosome at the moment that would later grow.

"Sakura…" she muttered from around the corner of the empty dining room.

"I see, so it's time."

Sakura made her way to the dining room and faced Aliera. A weird light reached Aliera, outlining her figure as she started to change. White slowly made its way down her long strands of black, intoxicating them with the shade of Christmas snow. Her chocolate gems flickered yellow, then off, and on again when Aliera calmly reopened her eyes after she shut them tight.

"Well…?" Aliera asked with such caution, and fear of being rejected.

"Aliera, that's actually probably the calmest and easiest to watch transformation I have ever seen, you have nothing to worry about," Sakura smiled.

Aliera wiped away a tear and ran to give Sakura a sisterly hug, realizing that she had a friend after so many years of being an outcast at school and in life. The outcast finally made a true friend, after fourteen long, pained years.

Sakura suddenly broke the hug and stared down at the girl. "So, you're human by day and demon by night?" Aliera nodded.

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Aliera asked, letting her inner self show its true colors.

"Yes," Sakura answered. "Let's go to bed," Sakura said with a yawn.

"Okay," Aliera agreed, falling on the couch.

"Sakura, when are we going?" Aliera asked that night from the couch where she slept.

"Tomorrow night," Sakura answered from her guarding position at the door with her katana by her side.

"All right, goodnight," Aliera yawned.

"Goodnight, Aliera, sleep well." Sakura too shut her eyes and fell into another captivating dream that would only cause her more pain. Tomorrow would be the day of truth when she would start her long journey of pain, wellbeing, happiness, and maybe a chance at old friends.

Then again, that would be highly unlikely with the circumstances that unfolded.

Still, America was a long ways away, on the other side of the world. Many boats would be needed, supplies gathered, money required. All that Sakura didn't have and she was certain that Aliera wouldn't have those attributes either, seeing as she was nomadic, a refugee. So Sakura need to formulate a plan to get those, hopefully without the use of violence or brute force. But if needed, Sakura would do it.


	2. Chapter 2: Ache

**Chapter 2: Ache **

The hot sun rose and managed to glare passed the curtains of Sakura's window. The light hit her closed eyelid, making her flinch when it happened to flutter open. Sakura sat up intently and saw that the girl on her couch, Aliera, had once again, changed back into human form. Her black hair draped over the side a bit. Her hair was long, reaching her back but Sakura's was longer, reaching her waist. It was like long, black silk, so shiny. Sakura's was often dirty and filled with sticks, dirt, and grass, often going without being washed for days at a time. That was how tough it could be. Sometimes wandering strangers stayed in her cabin, forcing her to stay in the dangerous forest. She couldn't even keep her personal belongings but most of them were gone with the village anyway so what did it matter? They just posed as painful memories for her.

"Mm, Sakura, what is it, is it time to go?" Aliera yawned.

"No, not yet but soon."

"Alright but promise me one thing," she said, turning her gaze towards the floor.

"…"

"Just don't try to save me if I'm about to die."

"…" Sakura narrowed her eyes a bit realizing that the girl before her felt like it was her time. Sakura didn't say anything, she just nodded. Sadness, grief, agony…Sakura felt that before. The thoughts of suicide passed her mind everyday when Sasuke left and when the Shadow perished. Just to slice through the soft tissue of your skin, it would feel so good to endure, release the pain. And once, she did…

Those who agonize are weak but those who endure are strong.

The moon rose and Aliera was preparing herself in the bathroom. Sakura was dressed in her black trench coat with her red, long-sleeved shirt and sweats underneath. She carried her katana in its sheath, hidden on her back in her cloak as well as a small bag, also underneath her cloak, with a change of clothes and some money. A few thousand ryo to be exact. Just enough to last for a few months.

"Alright, I'm ready." Aliera stepped out with her dazzling white hair and yellow eyes in her black cape. She had her golden outfit on underneath and carried a gun in her bag g along with another change of clothes, all hidden underneath her trench coat.

"Be ready to attack at anytime, be on your guard, and don't die," Sakura said stoically.

"…I understand."

Sakura and Aliera pulled up their hoods and Sakura opened the door. The door closed and the lock switched from the inside, indicating that Sakura had locked it. After that, the cabin silenced, never to see another soul in its heart again.

Travel with the heart of mercy and you will be spared.

"Moses, have you found a lead on the girl?" a man fully dressed and hooded in a black trench coat asked ominously.

"Yes, she seems to be heading to America; we must catch her before the fairy makes port or else we're done for and the Schiff will cease to exist," the man, Moses, answered, dressed just like the other. He was perched on a rock and staring into the full moon.

"She'll give us the cure." The wind blew, taking Moses' hood down with it to reveal charcoal hair with a blue tinge in a side part, hiding one eye, and paled green eyes. His ears were pointed and he resembled Dracula in a young, older teen way. He looked no older than seventeen. His partner removed his hood as well. His hair was light brown hair with glasses on his bright green orbs, much the same as Sakura's eyes. But this man looked older than Moses and Sakura. And he had a few pinkish red cracks on his right cheek.

"Karman," Moses started in a serious tone.

"What?" he asked with slight annoyance.

"Where's Lulu?" he asked, remembering the cheery pink haired Shifu always seen in slacked pigtails and she seemed to have bags under her green eyes. The pupils always seemed oddly dilated like she was in extreme shock when she wasn't.

"Probably with Saya and Haji," Karman answered.

"…"

Saya was their enemy with the queen's blood that could cure Thorn supposedly but they needed the true vaccine. Besides that, Saya's blood caused Thorn for some humans and as they discovered, the Schiff as well. Haji was her serious protector, always stoic though and they could never kill her because of him. But the disease spread rapidly through the Schiff. Karman needed it the most since he already had it. It doesn't matter if they could defy death, the sun, as well as Thorn, ended them slowly and painfully, a great weakness. The Schiff never went in direct sunlight and were just failed manmade Chevalier instead, they were just Chiropteran in disguise. They also had enhanced senses, hearing, smell, sight, etc. Moses, Karman, and Lulu were Schiff, Haji was Saya's puppet in a way who could defy death as well, and Saya was the only one who couldn't defy death but at least she could go out in the sun.

"Moses, Karman!" Lulu smiled with glee, running to them.

Moses gave an approving nod as Saya carefully approached. Since they used to be enemies, it was hard to be completely comfortable around them.

"You're going after her?" Saya asked with her blood red eyes, signaling her blood was pulsing.

Moses nodded.

"Very well, shouldn't we be going then if we want to catch them in time?" Haji said stoically.

"Yes, let's go, we only have a few hours before they reach town," Moses said, standing up. He slightly removed his giant scythe from his cloak, signaling for the rest to check their weapons as he put his away. Karman checked his large spear, Lulu quickly scanned her rather large axe, Saya took out her sword with a red gem below the handle and ran her hand down the blade of her sword carefully, while Haji lightly yanked the case on his back for adjustment.

They all made eye contact and in blue a flash, like the Schiff made when they went at high speeds, they were sailing through the trees.

We are only human; we can't defy the odds…

"It looks like we'll have some interference ahead" Sakura said. Aliera nodded, taking out her revolver from her pocket and setting it up.

"How many?"

"Three werewolves," Sakura answered without looking back at Aliera.

"Hm, I have three silver bullets," Aliera grinned, licking her lips with excitement.

"I see, then I'll leave it up to you," Sakura smiled.

"What!?" Aliera's mouth fell agape.

"Get ready, here they come," Sakura said in a serious tone.

Three werewolves, all a decent size, stalked out of the bushes, hobbling a little. They seemed a little out of it. Then again, werewolves were mindless humans transformed by the full moon.

Growling and snarling, they crouched. Then they pounced.

Aliera stumbled back a bit, but aimed with her gun. Now the wolves were in midair, right over Aliera's head.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The moon was covered with a single grey cloud.

A smile crept across Sakura's face. Three men, covered in crimson, fell to the ground, dead. They were bare but certainly dead. Three silver bullets, three werewolves, one bullet lodged in each of their skulls.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah, never…again," Aliera wheezed, falling on the ground butt first. "Ouch!" she yelped making Sakura smirk. She snorted and stood up abruptly, wiping the dirt off the backend of her cloak.

Something made the bushes shake and Sakura gripped her katana and Aliera set her revolver. Out of the bushes hobbled a bleeding wolf. Its fangs were bared, the hair on its neck was standing, and his tail was standing straight out. Sakura took her hand off her katana and went over to the creature. Aliera was mouthing "no" but Sakura kept her steady pace. Quietly and carefully, she kneeled down and offered the creature some beef jerky from her food supply. The animal didn't take it but continued to growl. Sakura placed the jerky on the ground in front of it and slowly backed away. The wolf took its eyes off its "attackers" and sniffed the beef jerky. After a few seconds, it picked it up in its mouth and chewed on it, eventually swallowing it. The wolf gazed up at the two, loosening up a bit and not growling. Sakura then went back to the wolf, making it quiver a little but she managed to resume her position by its right side.

She took out a bandage from her pack, letting the wolf smell it before she began to apply it to the wide gash on its shoulder blade. It whimpered a bit when Sakura started but the pain seemed to subside. But whoever hurt the wolf had a decently sized and sharpened blade. Sakura noticed that the wolf was a bit large, probably three feet longer than normal and two hundred pounds heavier.

When Sakura was done, the wolf gave a yellow eyed look of thanks. Suddenly, all of the bushes moved and unharmed but equally large wolves came out. There were at least twenty. One other came out, and this one was black. His left eye glowed yellow but his right showed a demonic, red orb. With one look of those eyes and a saint could be traumatized.

'_I guess this is the pack and I take it as the black one is the alpha male.' _

The leader crouched down and growled, as did the whole pack, following suit. The injured wolf barked and then proceeded to where the rest stood. He seemed to whimper and then the alpha male eyed Sakura and Aliera oddly. It wasn't cold and deathly but it wasn't an acceptance look either. The gaze they were given was a look of confusion and distrust. It seemed that the pack hated humans.

The alpha male gave them one more look and they stalked away slowly through the bushes. After that, they were never seen again.

Trust must be earned but loyalty must be shown.

Aliera's POV

Sakura and I traveled in safe silence for what seemed like miles of darkness. She had told me the night before to not make any noise because it could cause us to be spotted. And we, especially Sakura, didn't want any unnecessary battles and that would only waste energy. And wasting energy would cause death and we'd go forgotten.

Suddenly, the warrior in front of me stopped and I stumbled a bit, trying to immediately stop on the branch I was on. I regained my composure quickly, trying to put on a serious face.

Suddenly, five people, all dressed in black trench coats, appeared out of the brush. They were in the air and they dropped on different branches with such grace. Unlike me…I fell.

All five of them had their hoods on but they were definitely different sizes, verifying that one of them was a kid and the other was either a teenager or a girl.

"Who are you?" Sakura demanded.

"We have come here for the cure," one said.

"You want the vaccine to Thorn, eh?" Sakura observed.

"…" One motioned for them to take off their hoods and they did. One had dark hair, pointed years, and dark aqua eyes, by the looks of it, he was the leader; he looked pretty cute. On his right was a man with brown hair, green eyes, and he was wearing glasses. A girl with pink hair in pigtails, whom was the shortest of the five, was on the "leader's" left. A few feet away from them was a girl with short, black hair and red eyes, she looked no older than sixteen. A tall man with his hair tied by a blue ribbon in a mature ponytail and grey, empty eyes was by her side protectively. But all of them had black coats and gloves.

"Well…" Sakura urged irritably.

"…"

"Fine, if you're not going to answer then I guess we'll be going," Sakura said, putting her katana away which made me perk up.

"You aren't going anywhere," the "leader" said.

The wind rustled the trees and leaves danced in the air of the crisp cold night. A blue flash formed in thin air.

Suddenly, I felt a cool blade against my skin and I felt an arm around my stomach. My eyes focused behind me. The apparent "leader" had his scythe to my neck and it was longer than my leg. I trembled when I saw my current situation which made the scythe graze my neck a little. Blood trickled down my pale skin and I held back the urge to scream. I remembered my promise to Sakura, telling her not to save me.

'_So this is it, I'm going to die.' _And I was ready to embrace my destiny, death or not.

I forced myself to look up at him. His eyes seemed to follow the blood oozing from my cut.

'_Is he a psycho or something,' _I asked myself.

Sakura turned back around and narrowed her eyes.

"If I give you the vaccine, will you let her go?" Sakura growled.

"…Yes," the man said, shutting his only visible eye.

Sakura approached us and stopped about a foot away. She took out a small case and opened it in front of everyone. The Schiff and Saya, as well as Haji, came in light speed behind Moses. In the case was a glass bottle full of a green liquid. The bottle was shut with a lid, taped, for extra hold and security. There were five syringes in the case, just enough for each of them.

"Let the girl go," Sakura said.

Moses looked down at me and his eyes were full of sadness but relief. He slid away his scythe and I felt his arm loosen around my stomach, giving me the chance to slide out. I bent my knees and slid downward, freeing myself from his now lost grip. I then sprinted to Sakura and stood next to her.

Saya took the case and handed it to Karman. Karman took out a syringe and quickly opened the bottle. He sucked out some green liquid and injected it into his arm. The puncture wound disappeared in a flash. That's when I noticed the pinkish cracks on his face. They protruded down to his neck and disappeared. A smile crept onto his face.

"This really is the cure," he said. "Moses, Lulu, take this."

The case was now in Moses' hands and he too took out a different syringe and prepared it, giving it to Lulu who took it with a grin. She had no trouble injecting herself and her puncture wound disappeared in a matter of seconds as well. Moses did the same, the hole in his skin fading away quickly too. But, unlike the others, he showed no emotion but by his eyes, I could tell he was relieved.

"Thanks," Moses said stoically, giving Sakura the case.

"You all had it?" she asked.

"No but we were at risk and one of us did have it," Moses answered, glancing at Karman but then switching his gaze towards Sakura.

"We didn't need the injection because I am one of the queens and Haji is my Chevalier," Saya admitted monotonously.

"Very well, Aliera, let's go," Sakura said, putting her case away.

"R-Right," I stuttered, snapping out of my trance state, feeling like I didn't belong there and sorta like an idiot.

"Wait," Moses said from the branch he was standing on.

"What is it now?" Sakura asked, gritting her teeth at the troublesome Shifu.

"Sorry about the cut on your neck," he said, looking straight at me.

My hand shot up to the cut which, by now, hardened into a scab. I felt my heart race. No matter where I was, men never talked to me…unless they were soldiers yelling at me to run or teachers congratulating me on my grades. Men never really gave me the time of day, especially the cute ones. Even though this guy almost killed me, I gently smiled and nodded, following after Sakura. My cheeks burned and my heart ached for that man.

Why?

My heart aches, is that a sign of weakness?

"Sakura, is this it?"

"Huh?" she turned around to face me.

"We're staying in a cave?"

"Yes," she answered in monotone.

"Let me get this straight, we're staying in a cave, full of bats, during the day when we could be in a hotel!" I said in disbelief.

"Uh huh," she answered, not paying much attention to me.

"Wait, where are the blankets?" I asked, scanning the small cave we were in. There was no sunlight flashing in because a decent amount of leaves were at the entrance, smoldering the opening, and the sun wasn't up yet. So yes, there was going to be a green tint of light in the cave later on.

"Couldn't bring any," Sakura answered, taking out her katana and finding a spot in a corner to lean on for support as she rested.

"What, so I'm gonna freeze!?" I screamed.

"You have a trench coat."

"I'm cold right now!"

"Well, get over it." Sakura closed her eyes and soon enough, was sleeping.

"Thanks…thanks a lot," I grumbled.

'_Well I'll go gather some leaves so I can have a blanket to cover me.' _Fuming, I walked out of the cave and shuffled through the entrance leaves.

'_Wow, thicker than I thought.' _As soon as I managed to stumble out of the mess, I turned to see that the cave entrance was barely visible.

'_How did Sakura even find this place?' _

I wandered around through the brush, finding a few large leaves as I went. I kept going until I heard voices. I scrambled behind a tree and peeked out.

"What do we do now that and Saya and Haji have left?" a small voice asked, full of worry.

"Find a hideout," a serious voice rasped.

"Moses, that's it!? We're going to waste away in some hideout!? We just received the antidote! We're never going to get Thorn and that's all you can think of doing!?" a voice shouted.

"…"

'_It's the Shifu from earlier and him. I guess his name is Moses.' _

"Someone's over there," Lulu said, pointing to the tree I was hiding behind.

I stepped out quietly and shyly. I still had the leaves draped over my arms.

"Oh it's you, Aliera, right? Why are you here?" Moses said. All six…um…five, because one of Moses' eyes was covered by his hair, were staring at me intently, full of confusion and some worry even.

"Um…well…Sakura didn't have any blankets so I came to find some leaves and…yeah," I stuttered. My cheeks flushed from embarrassment and I couldn't look up.

"Why don't you-?" Karman started.

"Do you have a hideout?" Moses interrupted.

"Um…yes, but what does-?"

"Can we stay there?" he interrupted again.

"S-Sure," I stuttered again.

'_Dang stuttering!' _

"Where's the hideout?" Moses asked, gripping my shoulders.

"Moses, she's _that_ kid, calm down!" Karman said, prying his hands away.

I rubbed my tense shoulders a bit, looking at Moses' guilt filled eyes.

"It's this way," I said in a hushed tone.

"Huh?" Moses looked down at me.

"The hideout," I said, walking back towards the hideout.

The three looked at each other for a second but followed me.

Followers follow, leaders lead, switch positions once in awhile.

The minutes it took to get back were full of awkward silence and confused glances. But after about five minutes, we were there.

"Where's the hideout?" Lulu asked, smiling like a little kid.

"In here," I answered, shuffling through the thick brush of leaves.

They followed, lifting leaves over their head, breaking vines, and avoiding insects. The entrance to the cave was like a maze. Suddenly I saw a hole with a light, the lantern I set up earlier.

"You're back…why are they here?" Sakura glared, pulling her trench coat closer to her body to hide her secret.

"Um…" I started, not knowing what to say.

"We can't be exposed to the sun and Aliera said that it was acceptable if we stayed here," Moses said.

"Aliera…"

"If we can't stay here, that's fine," Moses said.

"…Fine, you can stay as long as you aren't in the way," Sakura scowled.

"Very well, that seems reasonable," Moses calmly said.

"Look, ah!" Lulu ran to the side of the cave and marveled at the pattern on the walls. Little black figures that looked like simple sketches of early man were on the wall, holding spears. They were hunting it seemed like. And then a picture of a tiger being speared was shown.

"An ancient tribe used to thrive in these parts," Sakura stated.

Moses found a spot on the ground, a ways away from Sakura, seeing how she wanted to be left alone as did he. Lulu continued to play around while Karman also sat down but in a different corner, apposing Sakura and Moses. And that's when it hit me. I forgot the leaves. I sighed and sat down myself.

'_I'm such an idiot. And now I'm going to be a frozen idiot.' _(Sigh)

I felt a shiver run up my spine and I squeezed my knees harder. I was sitting with my knees bent, feet plated on the floor, with my chest huddled to my knees. The cold was biting at my neck, turning my blood to ice.

Meanwhile, Moses was in a similar position but he was leaning forward with his head still covered by his hood. His eyes switched to look at me, shivering. His eyes went back and forth between me and the ground.

Karman was asleep, as was Lulu and Sakura. Lulu was snoring and spread out while Karman was leaned against the wall. Sakura was in a position like Moses and I.

Moses looked to see if Sakura was asleep, which she was, and quietly, he stood up. I was trying to pretend I was asleep but it was too cold and I kept shivering.

"Aliera, I know you're awake," Moses said quietly, sitting down right next to me.

"M-M-M-Moses, s-sorry," I chattered.

"Here," Moses said. He slung his arms around me and hugged me to his covered body. His gloves were warm even though I couldn't feel them through my cape but I had a sense that they were. Just a feeling… His head rested against mine, his breath in my ear. Suddenly, his breathing steadied and he was asleep. But how could he sleep when he's so close to a girl. I was fourteen you know!

I heard him whisper, "Schiff," but that was it. His group was the Schiff so I guess that they mattered to him. My eyelids grew heavy and my body heated up, putting me into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**Chapter 3: Secrets**

"Aliera," someone whispered into my ear. "Aliera."

"Mm," I mumbled hazily.

"Wake up," the voice told me.

I cracked my eyes open a little to see Moses' colored orbs staring into me. He was awake and holding me in his arms. If it hadn't been for the circumstances, I would've been the happiest girl alive.

"Moses?" I rubbed my eyes drowsily, sitting up. He let go and kneeled across from me. "What time is it?" I yawned.

"I don't know, I don't have a clock," he said in tone that wasn't mocking me.

"Your hair?" Moses pointed at my black locks.

'_That's right, he doesn't know…'_

"Um, at night, I'm a…um…and during the day…uh," I tried.

"You're a…?" Moses urged.

"I'm a human during the day but a demon at night," I whispered. "I'm not much of a fighter but at night, I can't be killed."

"…I see, but you can go in the sun?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered shyly.

"In a way, you're like "us" but you can do much more than we could ever dream of," he said in a dazed tone.

"…" I couldn't come up with a response.

"Moses!" Lulu smiled. "Aliera?"

"Lulu, how much did you hear?" Moses asked. Lulu's smile turned into a frown.

"All of it," she admitted, smiling again.

"What's with all of the noise?" Karman demanded. The racket caused Sakura to secretly wake up but she didn't move a single muscle nor did she make any noise. "And what happened to you?"

"Um…" I started, nervous again.

"She's human by day and demon by night," Lulu smiled.

"She's not as strong as us though," Moses finished.

"…" Karman looked bewildered but left the subject alone.

"I take it you already knew?" Moses said, looking in Sakura's direction.

Sakura opened her eyes and nodded slightly.

"As you know, Shifu cannot go out in direct sunlight since we're Chiropterans, so you can leave if you wish," Moses calmly stated.

"…" Sakura didn't say anything but gripped her katana tighter.

Truthfully, I didn't want them to go. Lulu was fun and I liked Moses. I wasn't sure about Karman but he seemed to be best friends with Moses but they fought a lot.

"We only travel at night," Sakura said darkly.

"Why? You are not Chiropterans or Shifu," Karman said a little too loudly. Sakura shot him one of her "shut up" glares and he immediately shut his mouth.

"Simply put, we don't want to be seen," she answered calmly.

"And why is that?" Moses asked. Lulu came in to sit next to me while Karman went closer to Sakura. Moses was standing up, about a foot away, facing in Sakura's direction.

"…You don't need to know," Sakura said, looking straight at Moses.

"…" Moses said nothing nor did he look at anyone.

"Keep your secret, we don't really care either way," Karman muttered.

The cave was tense and the air was stifling. It seemed like it was full of mixed emotions, not good ones, and that they were colliding.

"Hey, do you know what they're talking about?" Lulu whispered, leaning towards me.

"Um yeah, but it's…a secret," I said, putting a finger to my lips.

"Oh."

"You know something about this?" Moses asked me.

"…" I tore away from his pale jade orbs.

"If I tell you, will you leave?" Sakura asked, annoyed.

"We cannot," Moses said.

"Fine then I'll tell you and then you'll leave tonight," Sakura improvised.

"Yes," Moses promised.

Sakura stood up and her black trench coat fell to the cave floor. I could hear Lulu gasp and clamp her hands to her mouth, Moses' and Karman's eyes widened in shock.

"I used to be a member of the New Wings foundation in the Shadow Village but before the foundation could start, the village perished. I was left as the last survivor. And the one who destroyed the village was Fexis, the Maiden of Hell. Out of anger, I sought her out to only get poisoned. I severed my own arm and gave her Thorn. Somehow, I lived and now I'm working on reconstructing my left arm. Aliera told me about a lab in America she'd take me to so I decided to bring her along." Sakura stared at her feet quietly, remembering the happy times.

"You are the one who found the cure to Thorn?" Karman asked in disbelief.

"……Yes…"

"…Since you helped us, we owe you. I'll come along with you and maybe I can find my own path myself," Moses said.

"I'll come too!" Lulu smiled.

"I guess I have no choice," Karman sighed.

"But there is one thing, how do you know of a lab in America?" Moses asked me.

"Before the war, my uncle brought me to the Human Research Lab in California and in there…were clones and some, I know for a fact, that were Chiropteran, like you," I answered.

"There are…more of "us"?" Moses inquired.

I nodded.

"They were doing experiments on Thorn and how to make Shifu human," I revealed.

Moses' eyes widened as well as Lulu's and Karman's

"How…to make…Shifu…human?" Moses asked in disbelief.

"…Yes."

"Take us there, if you humans beg, we'll beg," Moses said.

"Ah."

"You can come along," Sakura said. "But keep her safe. She's the only connection that we have to the lab."

All eyes focused on me and I felt my face flush.

"We'll protect her with our lives," Moses said.

"Aliera, you said that America was in war, right?" Karman asked.

"Yes, and it will be difficult getting to the lab. I, myself, am a refugee. My family is dead. Extremists and Iranian soldiers are everywhere, all armed with guns."

"There is a single fairy that leaves soon but as you know, now it'll be impossible to catch it so we'll have to find another way," Sakura said, putting her coat back on.

"We can act as stowaways onboard that ship," I suggested.

"We can't do that because we can't go out in the sun and the fairy leaves today," Moses said.

"How do you know that?" Sakura inquired.

"We were following you for awhile," Karman said.

"Only if we could stall the ship," I said.

"Actually, there is a cargo ship leaving tonight for Peru. If we catch that and then go from Peru to America, it'll give us some time to prepare for the war ahead," Sakura said.

"That is a good idea," Moses said.

"But what about security?" I asked.

"There isn't security on a cargo ship full of rice, vegetables, and rats," Sakura said.

"Good point, wait, rats?" I asked.

"Yes, rats," Sakura said.

"I hate rats," I mumbled. "Stupid rabies carrying fiends."

"We'll go tonight," Sakura said.

"Right," Lulu, Karman, Moses, and I said together.

Spies are everywhere, even where you don't expect them.

The rest of the day was spent in silence. I rested, Sakura cleaned her katana, Moses just leaned against the wall silently, while Karman watched Lulu mess around. Eventually, he snapped at Lulu to stop and Moses told him to be quiet. Karman eventually shut up.

"Alright, time to set out," Sakura said when the sun went down. Slowly, she stood up and the look on her face showed true determination. My hair turned white and my eyes yellow, which caught the Schiff's attention.

"Heh, finally," scoffed Karman, getting up and following her out of the cave.

Lulu looked up from the fireflies in her jar and opened the lid, letting out the glowing insects. I marveled at the sight of ten fireflies floating in the cavern with utter awe.

"Come on," Moses called from the leaf he was holding up at the entrance.

I turned around smiling. "Coming!" I ran to his side and he led me out safely.

"The boat is at port and will leave in three hours. We have to go quickly," Sakura stated.

All of us nodded and followed her lead. It was about forty five minutes before we reached Port Vias'. But we had to sneak through the town. We took the rooftops and in no time, we were at the port.

There was enough light to see who was there and what they were doing. Buff, old men were carrying boxes into the ship and coming back. They had beards and looked Mexican. All wore sweaty, sleeveless shirts and some guy who looked Vietnamese.

I remember reading about this in history. Not so long ago, Vietnam extremists and others from Iraq and Iran joined forces and issued a war on China, both North and South Koreas, Japan, and the Philippines. Japan was protected as well as North Korea by the US but South Korea and China weren't as lucky. So people from South Korea and China were sold into slavery, kids were murdered, women raped, and soldiers killed. Eventually, they took out the US, my home, with atom bombs in Washington, Kansas, and New York. Anybody that lived was sold into slavery.

The workers looked Chinese and Korean, slaves by the looks of it. Suddenly, one thing caught my eye, I saw a little Chinese girl carrying a box much too big for her. The box slipped and broke on the impact of hitting the ground. Grains and grains of rice poured out and the little girl about seven years old scrambled to her knees and picked up the little white grains. The dictator stepped from his spot on a raised surface and went to the little girl's side. He yelled something in Vietnamese and kicked her. He kept kicking the girl. I saw blood being coughed from her mouth. He took the whip from his hand and slashed her until her dirtied dress tore. Her back was blue and purple with scars.

He shouted something again and left her to go back to his raised surface of pride.

I felt my back tremble and my hands vibrate with anger. I was about to lunge when Moses stopped me. He put his covered hand on my back and closed his eyes, shaking his head. I sighed and looked away from the scene that angered me so.

About ten long, agonizing minutes later, it was time. As soon as the bridge was cleared we sprinted to the ship.

My feet were banging against the wood as I saw the Schiff make their blue light and then they were already at the entrance to the ship. Sakura was much faster than me as well and I was lagging behind. I put all of my energy into my feet and I was catching up inch by inch. The muscles in my legs ached and my vision blurred. When I was there, seconds after Sakura, I was winded and apparently, I was the only one.

"Let's sneak through there," Lulu said, pointing to the deck about ten feet overhead.

"Um…I can't…" I started. _'Jump up there,' _I finished in my head. I wasn't a jumper ninja. Actually, I wasn't even a ninja. They eyed me, the girl with the red face, oddly. Another blue light appeared and zoomed behind me.

"I'll take you up there," Moses said, picking me up and carrying me bridal style. Suddenly, he jumped and I felt the air rustling my hair and my hands.

"Ah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" I screamed.

"Aliera, we're onboard," Moses told me calmly, putting me down.

"Oh," I blushed, feeling stupid. Indeed, we were onboard. The decks were rigged; the door was metal and rusty. It smelled awful and I even pinched my nose.

"You can scream," Karman retorted when he got on the deck. "We could hear you from the bridge."

"At least the ship is deserted at the moment," Moses said.

"Sorry," I said, twiddling my fingers.

"Aliera, are you okay?" Lulu ran to my side.

"Yeah," I smiled.

"Through here," Sakura said from the metal door that he opened. We all rushed through the door.

Our feet pounded on the floor of the many hallways that made up the cargo ship. All of the walls were moldy and brown and the floors were stained…with blood. Finally we found a place to hide, in the haul.

'_Great, we're stuck with the rats,' _I groaned to myself. That's when I knew…that night was going to be long.


	4. Chapter 4: Temptation

**Chapter 4: Temptation**

I settled in a far corner of the haul, on top of some crates, and hopefully away from the rats. Those rabies carrying vermin deserved to be poisoned. They did carry the Bubonic Plague after all.

Lulu actually liked the demons! She played with them even though they attempted to bite her many times in which the bites would heal automatically. Karman scared the rats away with his spear while the rats were too intimidated by Sakura to go near her. Moses didn't really seem to mind them but when they chewed on his cloak, he moved to sit on some crates like me.

The boat started to sway, startling most of us, except Sakura and Moses. But eventually, it became soothing. _'How could anyone get seasick, this is actually putting me to sleep.' _I yawned and leaned on the hard wall. But I couldn't fall asleep. Quietly, I bent my knees and wrapped my arms around them, pressing my chest to the back of my knees. Then I put my head in between my legs and stretched out and hung my right leg over a crate, lazily I might add. I looked towards Sakura and she seemed to be enjoying a peaceful sleep. I switched my eyes to see Karman asleep as well and Lulu was lying on the ground. My yellow orbs secretly moved to where Moses was. He was in a position like mine but his leg wasn't stretched out and I saw through my hair, his empty, opened eyes. He was awake.

Moses brought his head up a little. My eyes met his. They seemed so empty, so alone, lifeless… When I realized that he was looking at me, I blushed and wedged my head back in between my knees.

I could feel his stare bore into me. He knew I was awake.

Out of curiosity, I looked up again. Moses' eyes were focused straight on me from a few yards away. His hair was draped over his face but mostly only the side parts. Once again, I flushed and put my face back between my knees.

'_Curiosity killed the cat, and that cat was me.' _

Moses hid face in his cloak and continued to stare at me. I was awake but I couldn't conjure up the nerve to peek through my hair.

Suddenly, I heard a crunch and a few following after that, as if a foot was smashing the rice. It got louder and closer. I peeked through my hair to see Moses before me since I was sitting on three stacks of crates, I gained a little height. His upper abdomen was at my feet; his hood was still on.

"I know you aren't asleep," Moses said.

My head came out from between my legs to look up at his flawless face. Then again, everything about him seemed perfect.

"Yeah, I can't sleep, you?" I asked, straitening out.

"I'm not tired," Moses answered.

I moved over a little, giving Moses some room to sit even though there was plenty. He quietly sat jumped up and at down next to me. I bent one knee up, sliding my foot back and leaned my head against the wall. My ashen locks swayed a little as I adjusted. Moses sat up straight and seemed to pay no attention to me at all.

After a little silence, my eyelids fell shut and my head fell to lean on Moses' arm.

My eyes slid open a little to see the darkness of the walls and to smell the thick rust of the ship. The yellow orbs that I called my eyes flickered over to the man I was leaning on. His hands gripped my shoulder blades as he opened his mouth. His hand forced my coat to slip a little, revealing more of my neck and part of my shoulder. His teeth grew into fangs. I tried to scream but I couldn't for some reason, my heart wouldn't let me. Even though my eyes weren't open, I could see a little. I looked to see his eyes but his dark hair covered both.

'_So this is it, I'm going to be sucked dry.' _I felt his fangs touch my skin and suddenly, some other feeling filled me. His soft tongue caressed my neck, making my hair stand up on end. It felt so good. The way the tip of his tongue would slowly move around the skin on my neck. _'I guess Shifu play with their meals.' _Even though the thought of dying crossed my mind, honestly, I didn't care. I wanted to die and this way, it wouldn't be as painful as the other methods. His tongue pulled away and he pulled up my coat. Then, he laid me back against his arm.

'_Why didn't he bite me?' _

"Why?" I mumbled.

"You're awake?" he asked, a bit startled.

I nodded slightly.

"I didn't bite you because I was…I couldn't. I don't understand why though. Maybe it's just difficult for me to bite humans I know."

"…"

"I'm not hungry anyway," he whispered and then he closed his eyes, seeming to fall asleep. I snuggled up closer to him and closed my eyes, throwing me into another dream state of mind.

Give life a chance, you may or may not regret your decision.

My chocolate orbs opened. The smell of rust filled the air. I sat up a little too suddenly. A yelp escaped my lips as I fell on the dirty wood. My eyes looked up at the crates to see no one there.

'_Maybe last night was a dream.'_

A pale hand was offered down as I sat up lazily, rubbing my eyes. I looked up to see Moses standing over me, hand offered, and he even had a small smile. Gladly, I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. I noticed that I was only up to his chest. I hated being short.

"Moses, come look, come look!" Lulu shouted from the deck.

Moses and I rushed to see Lulu looking over the railings at the clouds in the sky and the restless waves. She smiled from ear to ear at being able to see the ocean. To the Schiff, being out in sunlit hours was a dream come true.

Still, the ominous clouds in the sky gave me a bad feeling.

"Looks like a storm is coming, a voice said from behind. We whirled around to see Karman behind us with his usual look.

"If so, we aren't as safe as we originally planned to be," Sakura said from leaning on the entrance to the haul.

"If that is the case, someone will need to watch Aliera," Moses said.

'_What am, chopped liver.' _I growled to myself.

"Very well, Moses, you'll watch her and Karman, keep Lulu out of trouble." With that, Sakura disappeared down the corridor once again.

"Lulu, let's go back inside," Karman said a bit roughly.

"Okay," Lulu sighed childishly, taking one last look at the ocean before she left.

Moses stood by the door, watching Karman and Lulu descend down the corridor while I walked to the dirtied railings myself. I leaned a bit to marvel at the rushing waves under me. Some of the cold salt water hit my nose. A black, gloved hand gripped my shoulder and Moses was standing above me, gazing down at the ocean.

"Let's go in with the others," he said softly.

I tried my best to not blush and nodded. I trailed behind him down the dark stairway.

Patience is a virtue, even if it is difficult.

The long, anxious hours of waiting ended when thunder started to boom outside. The sound pained my ears. I felt a jolt shake the haul and the crates started to rumble as if they were about to fall. I covered my head waiting for this to end when I felt two arms sling around me. My empty, frightened eyes looked up to see Moses holding me, shielding me from harm.

"Don't worry," he said, looking down at me, "I'll protect you."

My eyes widened in shock as my body relaxed. I felt my muscles loosen and my hands rest on his chest. Eventually, my head found its way to his cloaked chest and rested against it. I could hear it…his heartbeat. I could hear it. His hands lightly stilled on the small of my back and his head on the top of mine. His breaths steadied and I nestled my face further into his heavily covered collar.

Then, it happened.

The waves violently shook the cargo ship, the wind howled, and lightening flashed. The booming thunder silenced any voices including my own. My eyes flickered upward and my black hair bounced as my head panned upward. Stacks of crates overlooking us were shaking and vibrating, the rope that bound them snapped. Twenty huge crates were free to fall wherever.

"Ah, ah, M-Moses, look out!" I screamed.

Moses' eyes switched its gaze from me to the crates above. His brows furrowed as the rumble came. But it wasn't the thunder. Twenty crates at least ten pounds each finally began to collapse. Swiftly, Moses moved and my brain couldn't even register what had happened. One minute, I was sitting under a falling pile of crates and then I was on the other side of the haul, next to Karman and Lulu.

'_Wow, Shifu are really quick on their feet.' _

"Are you alright?" Moses asked me.

I was in his arms and my head was against his chest. My mouth opened but I couldn't muster up an answer so I nodded instead. I saw the crates and they were covering the ground, most broken on that side with rice spilling out. That would attract rats. Great.

For some reason, my eyes flickered to Karman. His green orbs reflected that of amazement and confusion. They asked so many questions and those questions were directed towards Moses and not me luckily. Then, his glassed eyes switched to scan me and I looked away.

'_Phew. He didn't see me looking at him.' _

"Aliera, Aliera, are you okay!?" Lulu asked, crawling quickly to my side.

"I'm fine," I smiled.

As Lulu and I talked, Moses and Karman stared at me.

'_What are they thinking?' _

To be safe, you must be protected but who will protect the protector?

That night, the storm had passed and all was quiet. Sakura was in her usual position, curled up and keeping to herself in a specified corner away from us. Moses was a few yards away from me, his head buried in his bent legs, hair covering his face, the usual. By the looks of it, he had fallen asleep. My eyes moved to Karman. He was leaning on a quietly swaying crate, eyes closed and breaths steady. I on the other hand was next to a new stack of crates somewhere in the middle, fully awake. For some reason, I could not sleep.

"Aliera, are you awake?" a cheery voice whispered.

"Ah!" I stifled a scream, clamping my mouth shut. Next to me was a petite, pink haired girl wearing pigtails with pointed ears. She wore a priceless grin on her pale face.

"Sorry."

"Lulu…?"

"I just wanted to talk to you," she smiled.

Without a sound, Lulu sat down next to me.

A spider wrapped up its meal up in a corner, ready for a meal well deserved.

"I just wanted to ask you if you like me," Lulu said.

"Of course I do, I mean, why did you ask such a silly question?" I said in amazement.

'_I never thought…that Lulu was dense.' _

"Mm, just making sure. Do you like Sakura?" she asked quickly.

"Yes," I sighed, giving up on trying to change the topic.

"How about Karman?"

"I guess, I don't know him that well but he doesn't seem bad," I said.

Lulu grinned. "Are you in love with Moses?"

My face immediately went red but she wouldn't see it since it was almost pitch black except for the lanterns that Sakura had set up after the storm.

"W-W-What!?" I almost yelled.

"Are. You. In. Love. With. Moses?" she repeated.

"Uh…well…um…he did…um…save me and…um…" I stuttered, hoping he was not awake. My eyes unknowingly darted to his face and it was still buried beneath his hood and tucked in his knees. I found myself hoping to God that he couldn't hear us.

"So you DO like him, I knew it," Lulu chuckled. My face completely flushed.

"I never said that!" I fumed back. My face turned as red as a strawberry and I tried to fight it back.

"But your face shows it," Lulu giggled, pointing at me.

I growled a bit, holding in the urge to punch her.

"It's not a bad thing, actually, I think that you have good taste and I wish you luck, Ally."

"Ally?"

"Short for Aliera," she smiled.

I smiled and knew that I had just gained a new friend.


	5. Chapter 5: Difference

**Chapter 5: Difference**

"The ship…stopped," Lulu said from her spot on a crate as she swung her feet.

"That's expected, it has been ten days after all," Moses said from where he was curled up by a stack of crates.

"Mm, that reminds me of how hungry I am," Lulu groaned, patting her stomach.

"We ate before we left and we'll eat after we leave," Karman shrugged.

We had been on the ship for over a week, Sakura and I ate some of Sakura's stash during the trip but the Shifu hadn't had a drop of any blood. That had to take its effect soon.

"Well, it's still the afternoon, we'll hide somewhere while they unload and leave this evening," Sakura said.

"Ally, will we be able to eat soon?" Lulu whispered, leaning towards me.

"Probably," I answered tiredly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just…tired," I yawned.

"Oh."

That day was spent in silence with a few words from Lulu. I managed to get a few hours of sleep in as well. Moses didn't really move all that much and Karman, well he just leaned his head up against the wall. Sakura shined her sword and not surprisingly, she didn't say a word. Go figure.

But we heard footsteps when it was sunset and our group needed to act, fast.

"Let's go," Sakura said, standing up and sheathing her sword and putting it back in her cloak.

"Where?" I asked.

"To a place that they won't see us…in the helm," Sakura said. All of us nodded.

We sprinted up the stairs with light taps and his behind the corner wall. The lights glared down on us and the dirty wooden floor. Karman peeked out a little and looked back to us with a serious expression and gave an approving nod. In no particular order, we carefully dashed out and turned a right, stopping at the corner.

My leg scraped against something but I didn't say anything since my cloak never ripped and it was well hidden. It burned and I could feel the blood trickling down my leg.

Karman, our official watchman, looked out again and nodded. We then sprinted out again and stopped at about four more lit corners before we reached the helm.

Moses creaked open the door and scanned the inside. He lifted up his arm and gave a gesture saying that it was clear. We slipped inside, and I closed the door slowly behind us. The sun peeked in and Karman, Lulu, and Moses had their hoods on, looking away. Sakura quickly stacked up some boxes, shielding the glare from us.

The Schiff kept their hoods on and I didn't blame them.

I sat in the cheap chair by the wheel and bent my legs. Suddenly, a sharp pain filled my left leg. My brows furrowed in pain and my hand clenched into a fist but I said nothing. It stung like a thousand bees. I was hoping to God that it wasn't infected. Crimson streams meandered down my knee cap to my calves and eventually reached my ankles. I moved my leg a bit. Big mistake. My cloak slid off my lower leg, exposing my wound to three ravenous Shifu.

Lulu looked like she was okay but drooling a little, Karman looked like he was trying very hard to restrain himself, and Moses actually looked pretty calm but I could tell that he had put restraint on himself. Cold, unwanted silence filled the air. For some reason, it seemed cold and I felt a shiver run down my spine. My fear swelled up in my throat, about to form a scream but I held it in.

"Give me your leg," Sakura commanded in a yet undemanding tone. She approached me, leaving, what seemed, a cold, watchful eye on the Schiff.

She bent down and I kept my leg still. She put her right palm close to my leg, not touching the wound but right up against it. Suddenly, what used to be pain and horror turned into comfort and peace. My eyes lazily wandered down and I saw that Sakura's hand glowed green and that my wound was slowly fading. After a short time of peace, the wound and scar was gone, leaving my plain knee for all to see. Sakura took out a handkerchief from her cloak and applied it to my leg, wiping away the dried blood that had tempted the Schiff so much.

She backed away after she stood up, giving me room to get up and try it out. The weight shifted from my bottom to my feet in seconds. I took a few steps and what do you know, no pain. It was as if I never was injured.

"Thanks," I said.

She gave a nod and leaned back onto a wall.

All three Schiff let out a loud sigh, probably feeling as if a two ton weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

"What now?" Karman asked, directing his question towards Sakura.

"We'll wait until night and move out from there," Sakura answered. "There's a village to the north of here, Mollendo, I believe. We'll stay there and recover our strength and the boat leaving for America is in Lima."

'_Lima, what a terrible name for a village,' I mocked in my head._

"We'll stay in these towns," Sakura said, pointing to points on the map that had directed the captain here. "First, Mollendo, then Camana', third San Juan," Sakura continued, "Pisco, and lastly Lima."

"That's a long travel," I said.

"With all the villages we'll be staying in, it shouldn't take more than a week."

'_I wasn't referring to the distance, I was referring to my slow speed.' _I knew then that this journey would be long and difficult for me. Very long and difficult. Ugh, this wasn't gonna be fun, no fun at all.

If you occupy yourself, the time will pass faster and then you get to persecute your enemy.

"The sounds have stopped," Lulu said.

We had been in the helm for a few hours, doing absolutely nothing. Yes, it was boring. Duh.

"Let's move out, we need to cover a lot of ground before morning," Sakura said.

We all nodded briefly and set out.

Karman slowly opened the door and checked the halls before holding up his hand, giving us the clearing. All of us filed out of the room, closing the door behind us, and crossing through the hall. Through dark, musty halls and dirtied wooden floors, we traveled. There wasn't a sign of a single soul on board. Not one.

Eventually, we reached the exit and we sprinted out at human speed. No one was outside either which I found odd as well. I mean, there were boxes and loads but no people to carry them.

As we crossed through the moonlight, I noticed a crimson puddle beside one of the boxes. It was blood.

Terrified, I stopped and looked at the closest person in front of me. I pulled his cloak and Moses turned his head towards me, stopping in his tracks.

"Mm, Moses…there is b-blood over there," I trembled. Moses turned his eyes from me to the crimson puddle a few feet away.

Suddenly, something let out a low growl. Our heads turned to the warehouse just a meter away. Two red, murderous eyes stared straight at us. A dark figure stalked out of the shadows. Brown wrinkled skin, bloodied, sharp teeth, and thick claws made this creature horrendous.

"A Chiropteran!" I shouted, backing up, stumbling a bit.

Moses removed his scythe from his cloak and with a click, it unfolded completely. Lulu glared and took out her battle axe while Karman held his spear. Sakura kept her katana in its sheath though.

In a blink of an eye, the creature lunged, straight at me. Screaming, I fell to my knees and shielded my head. When I felt no pain, my eyes reluctantly opened and I saw Moses holding the Chiropteran's claws with his scythe, blocking the deadly strike.

The two Chiropterans seemed to struggle a bit but Moses sliced off its left arm, making it give a high pitched screech and rebound back.

Blood spewed onto the dry tar as the monster groaned in pain from the loss of its left arm. The smell of copper filled the air; it was nauseating. I couldn't help but cough, I was lucky that I didn't throw up.

Karman and Lulu were crouched a few feet away from me while Sakura seemed unbothered.

The Chiropteran lunged again but this time at full throttle, filled with fury. Moses gripped his weapon and disappeared into a blue light. The monster struck to only make large cracks in the gravel. It sat up and pulled its claw out. The demon whirled around in confusion. Where was Moses? Suddenly, the full moon outlined a figure. The figure pulled up his weapon and swung, chopping the demon in half. A loud, bloodcurdling scream pierced the air and the Chiropteran separated into two halves vertically, each hitting the ground.

Moses landed on his feet into the puddles of crimson and in that crimson was the reflection of the full moon.

All three Schiff tucked their weapons safely back into their cloaks, ready for the next fight. This was only one of many encounters we'd have with the Chiropterans. Moses helped me to my feet and we left the bleeding but dead Chiropteran to rot in the pits of Hades.

Blood of the dead is cursed and if you drink it, you'll be cursed to die as well.

Our group made it through the shrubbery without any other incidents. We reached the small village of Mollendo in a matter of hours and Moses helped me through part of the way. Actually, he carried me in his arms. During that time, my brain turned to mush.

The village was decent sized and not too poor. The houses were made of finely made mud stone with dried mud to keep them together. Rain was not very common so they held up fairly well. Each hut had straw for roofs and was no bigger than two apartment rooms put together. The paths were dirt and there were no cars. Very few people were outside.

All five of us found what seemed to be an apartment and entered through the straw door.

"H-Hello," Karman called, not knowing what to expect.

"Who goes there?" a rusted voice inquired.

An old woman in a dirtied long skirt painted in many colors with a baggy colorful shirt and a feather in her hair; she held a staff to Karman's neck. The staff was wooden with what seemed to be a demon's head carved on the front end. Kinda creepy if you ask me. It had many little carvings on the skinnier part and feathers tied beneath the front end. By the looks of it, she was the village elder.

"We need a place to stay," Sakura calmly stated.

"I asked for your names!" the elder snapped.

"Sakura Haruno, Aliera, Moses, Karman, and Lulu," Sakura answered quickly, getting irritable.

"Hm?" The woman freed Karman's neck and paced around the room. "I sense no evil. Very well, you may have the one vacant room. It's to your right," she said.

"Thank you," Sakura said, giving a slight, respectful bow.

The woman grunted and disappeared behind some red curtains.

Meanwhile, we walked to our room to find a green curtain as a door. Inside was a basket of fruit and some water from a nearby river. A red, mystic rug covered a lot of the dirt floor and the toilet was amazingly not so dirty. As for the bath, we had a bucket and a scrub brush. A black curtain separated the main room from the bathroom. We had mats for beds. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Night means darkness and darkness means the light has disappeared.

I opened my eyes to find that my nose was runny and my back was sore. Painfully, I sat up. All three Shifu left last night for a meal and had returned when I was asleep. How do I know? They were sitting right there, resting in different placed in the room. Sakura was gone; she took a shower and went to the village the first time I awoke at dawn.

Lulu was playing around with a snakeskin she found while Karman just relaxed. Moses seemed to be resting and I took a shower to wash the dirt off. Soon after, the Schiff all took turns taking a shower which took at the most, ten minutes.

"Moses, what do we do, they'll eventually figure it out and we'll be under suspicion," Karman said.

"We'll be gone by the time they find the bodies," Moses calmly said.

I knew what they meant. Last night, they sucked two people dry and hid their bodies in a ditch a couple miles south.

"Hey, Ally, where were you born?" Lulu asked suddenly, coming to my side. I was sitting a few feet away from Moses and Karman.

"Ally?" Karman asked, turning our way.

"Short for Aliera," Lulu grinned.

Karman shrugged and turned his head back to face Moses.

"Where were you born?" Lulu continued.

"Huh? Um, I was born in California, in Rio Linda. But a few months ago, they were bombed by extremists and I was made a refugee along with many other kids. My parents died there."

"…Before the war, what was it like?" Lulu asked, her smile disappearing.

"Mm, it was sunny in the summer and cloudy in the winter. It hardly ever snowed where my family moved to and it was hot," I explained with a gentle smile remembering my previous life.

"In Khirbet, where I was born, it wasn't sunny. It was cold and dark," Lulu recalled, not showing any sign of sadness.

"…"

'_A Schiff's life is so hard. They have to stay in the shadows, drink human blood; I can only imagine how much restraint they had in Khirbet. They were kept in cages like birds. They have feelings too!'_

"Ally, did you have a lot of friends?" Lulu asked again, breaking my thoughts.

"No, I found it hard to trust anyone. They always stabbed you in the back."

"In Khirbet, I had Irene, Darth, Gudriff, Guy, Moses, and Karman. There were others too," Lulu smiled.

As Lulu and I chatted about memories, I could feel Moses and Karman staring at us. I knew that they heard our entire conversation.

Our voices stopped when we heard the village elder speak.

"I see, so Ai 'Rashunga and Lou Gabarel, the Frenchman, disappeared. It makes no difference to us. They only cause trouble for us," an old voice rasped. "Very well, you may go."

A few seconds later, we heard another voice, Sakura's.

"I'm back."

"Ooh, welcome back Sakura. Did you get the herbs?" the elder asked.

We heard a crackle and guessed that Sakura handed her a bag. Then Sakura came to our room silently and sat down. We all stared at her and then she finally spoke.

"We'll be leaving tonight."


	6. Chapter 6: Deprived

**Chapter 6: Deprived**

Nightfall came quickly for us. The crescent moon rose and we packed. Karman checked the corners for us and all was clear. The halls were short, dark, and dirty. The elder was not at her desk, probably in her room.

We exited through the straw door. Moses was in front of me protectively, his scythe in hand. Actually, everyone gripped their weapon; even Sakura had her katana out of its sheath.

No one was outside and it seemed oddly eerie. My golden eyes scanned the area. No blood, no crimson, no Chiropteran.

"Look," I said.

There was blood. The crimson was painted in a large circle with two diagonal lines reaching a center star. It was like a circle used for dark magic.

"This is…" Sakura started.

Suddenly, three Chiropterans jumped from the shadows. They gave a loud screech and charged. The Schiff and Sakura crouched and attacked. Moses disappeared into a blue light and appeared in the air. He swooped down and struck, taking off the creature's head. I fell to my knees terrified, tears streaming down my face.

The head of the demon rolled towards me and stopped in front of me, red eyes opened, glaring at me.

"Ah, ah, aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" Puddles of blood pooled underneath my knees. I scrambled back and stumbled, collapsing on my buttocks. The headless body continued to bleed on the ground. My mind felt as if it was shattering, piece by piece.

Moses rushed to my side, putting his weapon away, and lifted me up bridal style. I cried in his chest, loud sobs of terror kept escaping my throat.

'_I can't take it!' _My stomach churned and I gripped Moses' sleeve, squeezing the fabric tighter and tighter. My mind was cracking and I was creeping closer and closer to insanity. Senile.

His lips warmly kissed my chin and my neck, trying to calm me.

Karman stabbed another Chiropteran, tearing the flesh on its throat. Crimson liquid spewed out and gravity forced it to drop on the ground gradually. The monster gave a desperate attempt to kill, slashing once more at Karman with its claw. Karman easily dodged it. The Chiropteran's red vision grew hazy and it fell to the ground, being drenched in a pool of its own blood.

The third Chiropteran charged at Sakura. Sakura stood in her crouched stance and didn't flinch. It grabbed her stomach with its claw and threw her in the air. Her back arched as she flew higher and she clenched her teeth. Fangs? Suddenly, she flipped with her feet facing the ground. With a growl, she landed on the demon's back and with her katana, pierced it right next to its spine. It screeched and struggled a bit. Sakura jumped off and landed besides Lulu and Karman. The creature suddenly burst into flames and fell to the ground, turning to ashes.

Everyone was shocked and terrified. Sakura was too powerful to be considered human.

Moses brought me closer to his body, glaring at Sakura's back.

Everyone in the village was asleep. Only the village elder and ten other civilians were dead.

We left and the next day, we reached the poor village of Camana'.

Crimson pulls humanity into obsidian as does moonlight.

The next morning, we boarded at a hotel. This village was poor but at least they had a bathtub. There was only one bed and the floor was covered by straw. I was in the bed that they had and the Shifu settled down, resting, in corners of the room. Sakura was out in the village.

Pink hair swayed back and forth on a black cloak as Sakura walked around. The men were working and merchants were trading; women and children picked herbs while foreigners were exploring.

One girl with hair the color of sunset held a basket. She looked no older than ten and she wore a plain, light pink dress. A very light ribbon wound around strands of her hair.

At a food stand, she bought two tomatoes, a pack of strawberries, and a plum, that was all she could afford. She still had to take care of her five brothers and sisters.

She looked to the other stands as she walked along with a smile. Suddenly, she bumped into a taller person and fell to the ground on her back end. Her carefully put together basket fell as well, her fruit bouncing out on the ground. Quickly, she scrambled to her knees and gathered her bruised fruit and put them back in her basket. She got to her feet and apologized, bowing.

"I'm so very sorry," she said.

Sakura said nothing and did nothing. The girl looked up and gazed into Sakura's jade eyes with her own blue orbs.

'_She's so pretty. Long pink hair, skinny, she's everything I want to be.'_

"Would you like for me to buy some fruit for you?" Sakura asked nicely.

"Ah, um…that's okay," the girl stuttered.

'_And she's kind too,' _the girl swooned.

"No, I insist. By the way, what is your name?" Sakura asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Miyo, it's Miyo," Miyo stuttered.

Sakura smiled for the first time in over months.

The two chatted a bit as they shopped and Sakura gained new knowledge of Miyo. Miyo lost her parents in a war and her and her siblings were brought to Peru. Being very poor, Miyo had difficulty putting food on the table.

Finally sunset came and Sakura bid goodbye to Miyo. As they went their separate ways, Sakura was stopped.

"Hey, Sakura, I'm happy to have met you," Miyo smiled.

Sakura smiled back and Miyo waved as she left down the lonely dirt road to her small cottage.

"Sister!" three happy little girls shouted, running to Miyo. One was blonde with pigtails, she was about three. The other two were twins with almost white hair. They were four.

Two boys about six and eight approached Miyo at the straw entrance.

"What took you so long?" the eight year old asked sharply. He had the same hair as Miyo and was almost as tall as her. The other brother was hidden behind his big brother's back and when he saw his big sister, he rushed to hug her.

"I'm back Toni, Tono," she addressed the two boys. Toni was the older one and Tono was the younger. "I'll make us some dinner."

Miyo walked to the kitchen and started to chop up some lettuce.

"Wow, where did you get all this? There's no way that pathetic job of yours would pay?" Toni said.

"I met a friend." With that, Miyo continued to slice.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" little blonde Yolie screamed from upstairs.

"Yolie!" Miyo rushed across the hall to Yolie's room. Miyo gasped at the sight. Her sister was backed into a corner of the room, sobbing. In front of her was a giant Chiropteran.

"Toni take your brother and sisters outside!"

"No Miyo, I'm not leaving you!"

"Go! I have to save Yolie alone."

Toni glared but did as he was told and ran outside.

The sun glares at the unworthy and humbles the worthwhile.

"Sakura," I mumbled through my white locks when she entered through the straw door. All three Shifu looked up from their hoods, including Lulu who was next to me, comforting me.

"Let's go," Sakura said.

Quickly, we gathered our bags and went out. The village was practically deserted. Suddenly, four teary eyed kids ran to us.

"Please, you have to help my sister! She's in trouble!" Toni yelled, still crying.

We all looked at each other, briefly agreeing.

Toni led us to his house about a tenth of a mile off.

The house was small and seemed intact. Yolie was by a tree, screaming.

"Yolie, where's Miyo!?" Toni shouted, clutching his sister's shoulders.

"S-S-Sissy's with the m-m-monster!" she cried.

"M-Miyo!?" Sakura said quietly, astounded.

Alone, she rushed into the house. Frantically, she searched the rooms. She cursed as she sprinted to another room, Yolie's room.

"M-Miyo!" Sakura yelled.

The dead, lifeless body of Miyo was under the Chiropteran. It was either going to suck her dry or eat her whole.

"Bastard!" Sakura lunged with her katana and struck. The demon fell, moaning in agony. Sakura felt her anger boil up and she continued to slash at the monster. She hated its every being, these creatures, and these things…that were transformed humans. Sakura stopped, realizing that she had gone mad. The body was cut beyond repair. You couldn't even decipher what it was. Jade orbs gazed at Miyo. She was conscious, terrified. But she had a huge slash in her stomach. There was no way she'd live. With sad eyes, Sakura walked to her body.

"Sakura?" I asked.

The Schiff seemed confused as well as they took out their weapons. Suddenly, the hut like home burst into flames. A figure appeared out of the flames. Sakura carried a body, Miyo's body.

"Sister!" all five children ran to their sister. When the Schiff saw the situation, they tucked their weapons back into their cloaks.

Sakura laid Miyo on the grass. She was awake but had a huge gash in her stomach. It was only a matter of time. I looked to my feet. Would I end up like that?

"Big sister!" they all cried, sitting beside her.

"T-Toni," she sputtered, "Take care of them." Blood poured from her wound and her mouth.

"Miyo, don't do this! We-We can save you!" Toni sobbed.

Miyo lightly shook her head. "N-No it's my time," she said in a whisper. Toni gripped his sister's hand and she shook a bit. Her eyes closes and her mouth became a smile. Her hand lay limp in Toni's. She was dead.

Toni sobbed and vowed to take care of their siblings, even if it cost him his life.

Sakura took Miyo's body and sunk it in a pond. Yolie found a flower and put it on the water, letting it float away.

I noticed the tears in Sakura's eyes. She walked away from the children to another spot surrounded by trees and darkness. Her bloody right hand held up her katana.

"I vow to never let someone close to me die again." Her eyes glowed blood red. My hand gripped the bark of the tree I hid behind tighter.

'_Just what happened to you?' _


	7. Chapter 7: Human

**Chapter 7: Human **

The buildings glittered in the rising sunlight.

"It's almost sunrise," Karman said.

"There's a nice hotel over there," Lulu pointed, her head hidden underneath her cloak.

We immediately made our way from the hill over looking San Juan and headed into the town.

The hotel Sakura arranged for us to stay in was nice. Red carpet, three king sized beds, a fair bathroom with a bathtub, and even a fridge. It was the main suite. That's what you got with being so close to the coast. Good trade meant good money and good money meant nice homes and a nice town.

Lulu jumped on the bed, her hood bobbed with each jump. Karman sat on another bed, messing around with his spear. I rested my head on a pillow on the last bed. As far as the sharing went, Sakura got her own bed, Karman shared with Moses, and Lulu and I shared. It was pretty good arrangements but I couldn't decide if I wanted to share a bed with Moses or not.

"I'm going out," Sakura said somberly. The door shut loudly behind her and all that was left was her katana, glistening in the light.

'_Ever since Miyo died, Sakura's been more emotionless than emotionless.' _I pulled the covers over my head and rested up.

"Ally?" Lulu asked as she approached the bed.

"I'm tired," I said, snuggling more into my pillow.

"Lulu, I'm going to sneak into the hospital to see if I can steal a few blood packs," Karman said.

"Can I come?" Lulu chimed.

Karman nodded and the two left out the door. Lulu's face lit up and she rushed to grab her weapon. She waved and the two were gone.

Just because they couldn't be in the sun doesn't mean that they couldn't hide in the shadows.

I felt the heat in my face rising. I was alone…with Moses…alone…

My face snuggled further into my pillow. Slowly, my chocolate orbs focused on Moses who was crouched on the ground, his head between his knees, hood up. His weapon was curled up and leaning on another corner. It was like Moses was thinking but about what?

"What are your intentions?" he suddenly asked, not moving at all.

"What?"

"Why are you here?" he asked more sternly.

"I-I don't know," I hesitated, sitting up.

There was a pause, utter silence. It was uncomfortable.

"If you don't know, go home," he said coldly.

"I don't have a home," I said softly. My voice was so quiet; I couldn't even hear or recognize it.

"…"

The room was engulfed in utter silence again. Moments passed, and nothing was said.

"Sorry," he said.

"You're here because you wish to be human. If you ask me, you're pretty human as it is," I smiled.

Moses' shoulders flinched once but stopped. Everything froze. His head shifted up, his eyes staring me down. He wasn't smiling, frowning, glaring, his eyes, they were questioning.

Suddenly, a blue light flashed and Moses was gone from his corner. I felt a hand slink around my waist and around my neck. "Don't move," a voice said. I felt my body sink down with another body beneath me. His gloved hands grabbed me and took me off his chest. He placed me next to him, embracing me. My face hit a few buttons on his cloak but I managed around them.

"M-Moses?"

"What is this feeling?" he muttered, talking to himself. His head rested on my shoulder to where I couldn't see his face.

"Huh?" I struggled a bit but his grip just got tighter.

"I feel…human…"

My eyes widened.

'_I make Moses feel…human?' _

My lips suddenly moved, words escaped my throat, and my heart realized…Moses was human.

"Moses, you are human," I said. His breathing stopped but started again. The grip on me loosened and he seemed to go limp.

'_I love you.' _

I sat up, my eyes switching to Moses again. But his hood covered his face so I couldn't tell what he was thinking. The fact was that I knew nothing about him, rejection, fear.

"When I was born, I was normal. Human. For fourteen years, I grew up in California, bored but happy. I had a family, friends, a normal life, but…" I trailed off. "Five months ago, the US was bombed by the Vietnamese extremists. I was one of the few to escape. I remember seeing my home, my friends, my family being engulfed by flames. That day, two girls my age and a young boy were on the boat as well as two soldiers. We were taken to a facility near Japan and we were used as guinea pigs to test a new drug. The drug, AG4510, was supposed to make us into god like figures. They told us it was a shot to make sure we didn't get sick from the radiation. The cells we were forced in for "later" evacuation were dark. Each one of us had our own. For a week, we'd talk about how what we'd do when we got to the refugee camp. Lisa, one of the ones who escaped with me, suddenly started to growl at anyone who'd pass her cell. The others did that as well soon after. Their skin grew paler, teeth grew yellow and sharp, they banged their heads on the bars, and began to act like ravage beasts. Eventually, they died in their cell. They took me back for more testing, wondering why I wasn't dead or why I hadn't become a god. For a month, they kept injecting me with more drugs. I grew drowsy with each passing day. One night, I noticed the light of the full moon on the floor of my cell. Then, my body felt like it was burning. Then, everything went black. When I awoke, the lab was gone and I was in the middle of the forest. I scrambled to a pond and I saw the thing that I had become."

Tears began falling from my face. Desperately, I tried to wipe them away with my hand but they kept falling. Two arms encircled me and pulled me into an embrace. His chin rested on my head. Loud sobs escaped my lips as I cried in his chest.

The room began to get blurry from the tears that dripped from my eyes. My eyes fell shut.

Believe that you have wings.

Slowly, my eyes opened. I forced myself to sit up and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. The memories flashed into my head and I noticed that Moses wasn't next to me. Sakura was leaning on a wall and I noticed that three candles lit the room. My eyes widened when I noticed that Moses' scythe was gone.

"Moses went with Karman and Lulu to hunt. They couldn't find any blood packs at the hospital," Sakura composedly told me.

My shoulders eased and I fell back into my pillow.

"I'm going back to sleep," I yawned.

"Moses said to take care," Sakura said, shutting her eyes.

I rolled over and smiled in the blanket.

'_Moses, you're more human than you think.' _

Hope will always remain in one's heart.

Thick blackness engulfed the long halls of the local hospital. Three hungry Schiff stalked the halls, going from corner to corner in blue strides.

Two wheels squeaked as the young Australian nurse pushed the drip IV down the halls. The power went out and Anna, a fellow volunteer nurse, went to the basement to check the fuse. Sherry continued on her way to room 206 calmly, thinking about her home along the coast of Australia. Her blonde hair trailed behind as her eyes skimmed the numbers on the door.

'_199, 200, 201, 202, 203, 204, 205, and 20…6…'_

Her feet stopped and the wheels halted. A tall figure stood by the corner a few yards down, a black hood hiding their face.

"Excuse me but visiting hours ended an hour ago, please come back tomorrow," Sherry said sternly, hoping her fear wasn't obvious.

Karman turned and opened his mouth, bearing his fangs. Sherry screamed and stumbled backward to the floor. Frantically, she stood up and began to run away. She looked behind her and n one was their. Her green eyes turned to look in front of her. Two green eyes glared at her, two fangs bared. Karman grabbed her shoulders and swooped down.

Meanwhile in the basement, a woman fell to the dark floor, two holes in her neck, dripping blood. Her eyes were in the back of her head and she wasn't breathing. Moses stood above her, wiping the blood from his lips. He knew Karman had his kill but Lulu was less experienced. Where was she?

The door of the hospital freezer opened slowly, letting in a cloaked figure. Lulu looked around the room, turning her head in childish motions. Her eyes locked onto one box in particular. It was fairly large with a piece of tape with the word **Blood Transplant **written on it.

Lulu smiled and ran to the box in Shifu speed. Her small hands lifted the lid, letting go when it locked. Inside were packs and packs of blood donations.

"Boy, Karman was wrong about there being no blood packs," Lulu laughed. She decided to take the whole box with her so she dragged it out of the room, hoping nobody would spot her. It would look odd seeing a child dragging a box full of blood packs down a hall during the night.

Suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder. Lulu gave a yelp and a large hand covered her mouth before her scream escaped her throat.

"It's me!" a voice said.

"K-Karman!"

He removed his hand from her mouth and his sinful eyes looked down at the box.

"Look, I found some blood packs," Lulu smiled.

"We don't need that, we can hunt our own food," Karman scowled.

"I got this myself so I did hunt. I hunted for blood packs!" Lulu snapped back.

Karman narrowed his eyes and roughly grabbed Lulu's shoulders, lifting her up to his eye level.

Lulu trembled in fear. Suddenly, Moses came from behind, grabbing Karman's shoulder gently.

"Put her down Karman."

Karman glared and dropped her causing her to fall on her bottom. He glared back at Moses and said, "I'm going back to the hotel." Then he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"Thank you Moses," Lulu said, standing up, still trembling.

Moses gave a brief nod and the two stared out the window into the darkness of the night. The full moon gave an unwelcoming ray of light on the pond.

Blood wilts away in our sinned veins.

I sat on the red sheeted bed, playing Tarot with myself while Sakura rested in the corner nearer to the door. I picked up the first card. My eyes widened at the sight. The card meant love would bloom.

'_Is it referring to Moses and me?' _In my mind, I pictured Moses kissing me passionately, stroking my dark hair. I started to blush at the thought.

Suddenly, the door opened roughly then slamming seconds later. There was Karman, looking as angry as ever. And I decided to not talk to him, better yet, not look him in the eye.

He went to his bed without looking at neither me nor Sakura, sitting down abruptly with a thump, and then lying down on his pillow with frustration.

"I really don't care what the issue is but don't take your anger out on us," Sakura said, without moving at all.

Karman gave her a death glare but kept his mouth shut. He lifted his gloved hand up then clenching it into a fist. Putting his hand down, he turned again on the bed, throwing the blankets over his head.

I quietly put my cards back in the box, tucking the box in my cloak pocket that hung on a pedestal. Soundlessly, I took out my book _Moon _and began reading chapter two of the dramatic fantasy.

Just then, the door opened again and Moses, Lulu, and a tub full of blood packs came in.

Lulu went to an empty corner to put the tub down. She then opened it and pulled a blood pack out to suck on. Quietly, she plopped down and began sucking.

Moses calmly walked over to me, glaring at Karman's back. He stopped at my bed and shut my book, looking up at him. I scooted over, giving him room to sit down.

He calmly sat down ext to me, pulling down his hood to look at me.

"Stay away from Karman," Moses whispered coldly.

"Why?"

"He's being difficult. It's hard to deal with him when he's like this."

"But are you…?" I started, lowering my voice.

He shook his head, knowing my question. He eyed Lulu, who was next to Sakura. She gave a nod, like she was answering a question.

"Sakura's giving her bed to me so I'll sleep there," Moses said.

"I see."

Moses stood up and went to his bed and got under the covers, ready for rest. Lulu came over to me, smiling as usual.

"Let's go to bed," she said cheerfully.

I smiled and put my book on the nightstand, turning off the light. Lulu hopped into bed and got under the covers. Her cloak was still on but to me, it was too keep her warm. I joined her and I fell asleep quickly.

My book glistened in the light of the moon.

_Chapter 3: Friendship_


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

**Chapter 8: Memories**

The city of Pisco for us was a long travel but well worth it. The buildings were modern, cemented with windows. And there were at last five good hotels. It was sunrise so we had to hurry and find a hotel. We jumped from roof to roof, looking at the people below us go through their daily lives. My hair went black, my eyes dimmed to brown by the time we reached the hotel. It was the best in town supposedly.

And it was.

Our room had five beds, one for each of us. There were two bathrooms, a shower, a bath, a toilet, a fridge. I could go on forever. This hotel even had carpet! The best of all was the five beds. We got the suite!

It also appeared as if Karman had calmed down. He was silent, which was a good thing, and apparently, Moses talked to him during the travel to Pisco.

Sunrise for us meant sleep. Since the Schiff aren't morning people, the room was pretty quiet.

Scrawny little Lulu jumped into bed and eagerly went to sleep. Karman laid his weapon against the wall nearest to his bed and then coolly, got under the covers. Moses did the same as Karman but he fell asleep while Karman rested.

Sakura got out some maps and studied them with a lit lamp for light.

I got bored without anything to do after an hour and as to seeing the Schiff were asleep; my only obstacle to going out was Sakura.

"Sakura?" I asked shyly, approaching her cautiously.

She looked up from her usual crouched position with serious jade eyes.

"Can I go out?" I asked a little too fast.

"…Very well…" Her eyes closed again as she resumed resting.

"Thanks." I grabbed my JATO pale blue bag and rushed out the door.

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Karman said in a non-questioning voice. His back was turned and his head was on his pillow but he wasn't asleep.

"…"

"Moses will be angry when he wakes up."

"I'm perfectly aware of that but she deserves some freedoms," Sakura said, tilting her head up to rest the upper back of her head on the wall. Her eyes focused on the fan that silently roared above. "Besides, she wants to die."

Death is only a state of unconsciousness.

The city was fairly large since it was a coastline city and near the capital. The city flourished with merchants wanting trade, children playing tag and four-square, adults chatting, this city by far was the closest to my hometown. It was so…nostalgic.

Today, I was going to have fun.

I saw a balloon stand not too far away. Arrays of wondrous shades hung in the air, tied by a single string.

"Excuse me, how much is one in American money?" I asked the man.

"Uh, about two cents," he answered uncertainly.

I pulled out a dime and told the man to keep the change. He gave me one blue balloon that was shaped like a dog.

As I walked through the village, I saw a girl in the corner of my eye. Her long hair was a dark shade of purple like her eyes, her bangs were cut in chopped squares, and she wore a pink dress. She looked no older than five. But she was crying. Those tiny tanned sticks she called "arms" were up to her face, wiping her congested nose.

"Whatever is the matter?" I asked her, going into the shadowy corner where she was standing.

Her empty eyes looked up at me with sadness.

"My mommy is having a baby," she sobbed.

"Well, what's so wrong with that? You'll be a big sister," I smiled.

She shook her head childishly. "Mommy will forget me."

"No she won't; she'll be full of more love for you and your little brother or sister."

"Really?" she asked, wiping away another tear.

"I'm sure of it," I smiled.

"Yeah," she smiled, tears still streaming down her face.

"Here, give it your little brother or sister," I said, handing her my blue dog balloon.

"Bye, bye!" she shouted happily as she walked off, the blue balloon tied to her finger.

I waved, still smiling.

"My name is Kanna!" she called as she walked away.

"Mine's Aliera," I said back.

Kanna left and I gazed into the blue sky.

'_The sky is so blue. I wonder why though. Why is the sky blue? Who created us? Does humanity thrive on war? Is this really how humans are going to live? Lives are thrown away each day for the sake of a few. It's not fair.' _

Just then, the radio on a circular food stall turned on. The old vendor switched it to a similar song.

"_The sky is so blue, the color of my heart_

_My mind is so blank, only filled with the thoughts of you_

_I give my heart to the one in my mind_

_He shoves me away and tells me to go away_

_Why do I try? Why do I try? Why do I try? _

_To be shoved away with the wind_

_Why do I give? Why do I give? Why do I give?_

_Why do I give a damn about what you do with your wings?_

_Your wings, your wings, your wings_

_With your wings_

_Your wings, your wings, your wings_

_The rain is so cleansing to my soul_

_Emptying my bloodied regret into the river_

_I watch my body flow downstream"_

'_This song, I remember my neighbor, Akiko, playing it.' _

I ordered food and then memories came. The ones of my mother, dying of cancer, the ones of my father, doing experiments on corpses in the lab. Tears began falling from my eyes. Desperately, I wiped them away but it was no good. They kept falling.

"Ma'am, here's your…are you alright?" the vendor asked.

"Y-Yes, I just need a moment," I sobbed. I stood up, pushed the chair in the row where customers ate, and ran off.

"Wait! You forgot your…bill…" The man sighed. "Women these days, yeesh."

I ran around corners, through alleyways, to the outskirts of the village. Sobbing quietly, I found a shaded place under a tree to cry.

'_Why, why me? Why did all of this have to happen to me?' _

The sun was setting and the sky was a bright shade of reddened orange with a tint of pink in the light mix. Was God mocking me?

'_Mother…' _I tucked my head back between my legs and sobbed.

Flashback

"_Dad, is mom gonna be okay?" I asked the short dark haired man. He had a tan, since he was Asian, with little hair due to his age and his stress level. A bald spot appeared on the center of his head. That brought his some shame. A budding scientist, one who doesn't use those hair products proven to re-grow hair. He didn't have the time. My dad barely spent time with me. Work was his child. _

_I was eight, young and small, actually the size of a seven year old, and a small one at that. I was held back since I went to a private school, had a best friend named Jackie, and I was content. Until Mom got sick. _

"_No honey, mom will be bedridden for awhile so do your best to help. If you do that, she'll get better faster," Dad reassured. _

_So I did. _

_I did the laundry, the sweeping, the dishes, the dusting, God forbid, I even washed the car. I actually backed that sucker out of the garage without a hitch. Driving was easy. Why did adults complain about it so much?_

_Over the course of three years, I grew, transferred to a public school since we lacked the fee for the academy, got to the top of my class, but I was anti-social. _

_I was teased for being the way I was. Yeah, I was 4'7", yeah I weighed seventy five pounds, and yes, I liked to write. And I was patronized on a daily basis but I didn't care. After all, if I stayed strong, Mom would get better. Right? _

_Wrong…_

_When I was twelve, in the sixth grade, the tumor in Mom's head finally got too big and blocked the blood from getting to her brain, that's what I was told. _

_No more smiling, shopping, a best friend to talk to. Mom was gone. My best friend was dead. _

_I attended the funeral and didn't shed a tear. The grownups wondered about that and eventually called me the "Devil's Child" because I didn't cry. _

_After the funeral, it was all the same. _

_Dad left. _

_I was alone._

_Dog died, got a hamster. _

_War started._

_I was evacuated, without Dad. _

_My home blew up with the few friends I had. And Dad. _

_I didn't cry._

_I was evacuated…_

_Still hoping to curl up into a ball and die. _

End of Flashback

My eyes were puffy from crying. I couldn't hold the tears in like I used to. I just couldn't. Like acid, they melted their way through and flamed down my cheeks, bringing with it searing pain.

The sun was now down and I was alone, under a tree.

There were so many stars in the sky. It was like a the cookie Mom gave me when I was five or that dress she made me wear to Aunt Sonia's party.

Tonight, the moon decided to not show itself. Fine with me.

Suddenly, a dark figure jumped from the forest behind me. I peeked up, horrified. Tall, skinny, a disgusting shade of tanned brown. Red beady eyes. A Chiropteran!

A smile played across my lips. This is what I want. I want to die. No one needs me, wants me. I want to experience death. Because I couldn't save Mom!

Giving a shriek of thirst, it lunged at me. I would have the blood sucked out of me. Not a nice death, but it would do.

I never felt my flesh tear. My yellow orbs focused to see the creature be torn I two.

It fell to the ground, bleeding, in a puddle of its own blood. Its red eyes still looked into mine, full of grief.

A hooded figure jumped down next to me, holding a spear, his hood up. It was Karman.

"You left and never came back. You had Lulu worried," Karman said.

"Why did you save me?" I asked coldly, putting my head back between my knees.

"Because you're apart of the team," Karman answered.

"You should have let me die."

"What!?" Karman took a hold of my cloak collar, lifting me up to his eye level. My feet dangled off the ground while his stay planted. I avoided his jade eyes and looked to the right at the grass.

"You heard me," I spoke up, my voice trembling a little.

Karman let out a low growl and dropped me to the ground. I fell on my bottom and quickly crawled away on my knees.

It didn't do any good though.

Karman took a few steps as I quickened my crawling pace. He grabbed my hood roughly, pulling me back into the tree. I hit the tree pretty hard and my legs were too wobbly. I slid down to a kneeling position, my legs spread a bit more than a lady would want.

Controlling his anger, Karman abruptly sat down next to me, knees up, spear in hand. He laid down his weapon next to him and sighed.

"_He_ told me to control my anger and I am. Why do you want to die?" he asked, still calming down.

"…I killed my mom," I answered reluctantly.

"W-What?" he turned his head towards me, still covered by his hood.

"I couldn't save her, my only friend! It's my fault she's six feet underground in a coffin!" Tears streamed down my face again, falling like pouring rain.

"How did she die?" he asked.

"B-Brain tumor," I answered shakily.

"You didn't kill her, she died of natural caused," Karman sighed.

"It's my fault!" I sobbed angrily.

"Let's go back, _he_ can calm you down." Karman pulled me up to my feet and carried me back to the hotel, being careful not to touch anything.

The world caused war, no one can be trusted.

"Ally, you're okay!" Lulu shouted, running to give me a tight, I repeat tight, hug.

Karman and I were at the doorway with Lulu giving me the death squeeze. Sakura was standing next to Moses, who looked like he was about to kill someone.

"Moses, I need to talk to you," Karman called from behind me. Moses nodded and the two filed into the kitchen.

"Are you okay!?" Lulu stood on her toes, close to my ear. "Moses was worried about you, he kept asking where you were. At first, he was going to go look for you but Karman volunteered. Moses was freaking out so that's probably why Karman volunteered, at least I think so."

"Aliera, you aren't going out alone anymore. We don't need a Shifu having a mental break down," Sakura said with a slight smile.

"You feeling better?" I asked.

"I guess, I had a pleasant dream," Sakura said.

"Hmm, oh, what about?" I asked.

Just then, the Shifu came back in and Sakura's seriousness returned. As I figured, she didn't trust Moses or Karman really. They could have posed as possible threats as well. She had to keep her cool in their presence. I, on the other hand, trust them with all of my heart.

Moses silently stood by my side like a puppy guard. He was so close that we were almost touching.

"What did you tall him?" Lulu whispered to Karman.

"Nothing that concerns you," Karman smirked.

"Oh, I hate not knowing!" Lulu pouted.

"Enough chit chat. As you know, our next stop is the capital Lima. This is where we should expect more interference. We need to be on our guard tonight," Sakura said.


	9. Chapter 9: Battle

**Chapter 9: Battle**

As we always did, we snuck out of the hotel through the window, leaving the money on the bed, or in this case, a bed. We hopped from rooftop to rooftop with Sakura leading, Karman close behind, Moses by my side, and Lulu tailing behind.

After we exited the almost pitch black village, Moses stopped on one branch and told me to get on his back.

"What?" I said, my face flushing.

The others stopped and turned around to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Hurry up!" Karman shouted.

"Fine!" I pouted.

Moses turned around and bent down, letting me get on. I leaned down, putting my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He instructed for me to keep my head down so I snuggled into his right shoulder. My nose was tickled by the material of his cloak. Then, we started moving.

My eyes were hazy, my hearing was tuned out, all I could sense was smell and touch. Moses' cloak was soft like a pillow and his hair carried a heavenly scent but I couldn't identify it. It was…so good.

This urge to touch him, stroke his hair just once.

I buried my face into arch of his shoulder even more, my nose inhaling his scent. My eyes glanced down. We were flying through the trees at breathtaking speed and I hadn't even noticed.

"Moses…?" I started in almost an unheard voice.

"Hm?" His eyes didn't switch from looking ahead but his attention was towards me and not the scenery.

"Mm, never mind…" I mumbled softly. I buried my face further into his cloak, trying to rest.

Branch, after branch, we flew. The darkness blurred with our speed. Small taps noised when feet hit branches. It was like I was flying, zooming through the forest with large white wings.

A girl with glittering white hair, yellow eyes, flying like an angel, that wasn't me.

"Moses, stay sharp, Chiropteran are coming in from the left," Sakura said, looking back. Her green orbs seemed to glow.

After a split second, Moses stopped on a branch and let me down. He leaned down and took a tight grasp of my shoulders, not shaking them. His deep eyes bored into mine.

"Stay here no matter what, I'll protect you," Moses vowed.

With that, he let go altogether. Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out his scythe, it instantly unfolding, the blade glistening in the light of the moon.

The wind howled, rustling my hair, strands flying in my face. I moved my hand behind my ear, tucking strands away. Taking a gulp, I tried my best to stand up straight.

Two blue lights appeared on both sides of Moses, revealing an armed Lulu and readied Karman. Sakura dashed down to a branch above them.

A loud howl filled the dark air.

The Schiff narrowed their eyes, crouching further.

A Chiropteran emerged from the brush, teeth bared.

It lunged at Sakura who took out her katana and in an instant; the creature was cut in half, falling to the forest floor, out of view.

Another roar and a group of five Chiropterans jumped from the trees above. One pulled out its razor blade claws and aimed at Sakura. Boom! As soon as it landed on the branch, it broke into dust. I shielded my face from the storm of dust. As soon as the dust cleared, Sakura was in tact, holding her katana, a few branches away. The creature was crouched on the vertical branch, having no trouble balancing. Letting out a low growl, the demon pounced yet again and Sakura took a few steps back, avoiding its every strike. It went up on two large legs and continued to claw in vain. Gracefully, Sakura's head moved in both directions her feet helping her back up calmly. After a long amount of relentless strikes, the Chiropteran let out a frustrated howl. Violently, it struck and Sakura didn't dodge.

'_I can't look.' _I screwed my eyes shut but I never heard a scream and I found myself looking at the scene.

The Chiropteran began to scream, struggling to get its claw out of Sakura's grip. Its claw was pinned to her shoulder, unable to move. Giving a terrifying screech, it struck with its free claw. Quickly letting go, red energy emerged in the form of a hand blade on her hand. She struck, taking off the Chiropteran's left arm. It screeched as crimson splattered everywhere, on the branch, on Sakura's flawless face, on _it_. The limb fell, rolling a little on the branch near me. The back claw clenched a little and startled, I backed up only to hit a tree trunk lightly with my back. Soon after, I fell to my knees, petrified.

Giving the thing a look of disgust, Sakura took her hand off the Chiropteran to grab her katana nearby. The demon backed away, still on two legs, in pain but Sakura slowly edged near it. Her eyes full of hate.

"Say goodbye." In the blink of an eye, blood splashed everywhere as Sakura took of the head. I swore I saw a single tear drip from its red eye as the head fell to the invisible forest floor. The body swayed a bit, taking a step to only fall. It was son in a pool of its own blood. Moments later, the body and the arm of the beast evaporated into green flames, leaving only a trace of ash.

Moses and the other Schiff were busy with their own battles.

Lulu was bombarded with quick strikes, narrowly avoiding them. One of them hit Lulu's axe, sending her flying into a tree trunk a yard away. With a loud thump, the wind was knocked out of her, rendering her unconscious. As the creature lunged, Karman ceased his own battle by kicking the creature away and rushing to Lulu's aid. The Chiropteran howled as it was about to end the battle. Just as it struck, the claw made a metal thunk, hitting Karman's spearhead.

"You'll pay for that!"

Karman gave the rod a push, shoving the creature back a few steps and thrust his spear forward. He stabbed the creature's chest and tore his spear downward, tearing the flesh and organs inside. Soon, he yanked his spear out and the creature fell to the ground, bursting into green flames.

A loud clang came from nearby as Moses blocked an upcoming attack. He was fending from two Chiropterans. He jumped into the air and flipped upside down, behind the Chiropteran, aiming his scythe and struck the creature through the chest. It gave a loud screech until Moses landed on the ground and pulled out his scythe. The creature fell and burst into green flames.

Three down…two to go.

For a split second, when Moses' guard was down, the creature came from behind and hit Moses in the back, throwing him in the air. In shock, Moses was wide open. The creature jumped in the air and hit Moses hard in the chest, sending him spiraling down.

With a loud thunk, Moses hit the heavy branch. His back arched as blood spewed from his mouth. Unable to move, Moses laid defenseless. As the creature was about to strike, Karman appeared and blocked its attack with his spear. Karman stumbled back a few steps at the impact, as did his opponent, and then he himself lunged, his spear aimed at the creature's heart.

A loud screech pierced the air as the spear went through the Chiropteran's flesh. Karman realized where he struck and rebounded back, taking his spear quickly out if the body. As its cries faded, the creature stopped in its tracks, than taking a few more slow steps. Moments later, it fell as it disappeared in green flame.

"Thank you," Moses calmly said as he stood up, regaining his composure.

Karman gave a well-earned nod and they both got ready to take out the last Chiropteran.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I screamed.

Karman and Moses' heads whipped to my location.

The Chiropteran, fangs bared, mouth watering, staggered on all fours closer to me.

No matter how fast they ran, the Schiff were too far away to save me. I was going to die. Hiding my tears, I hugged my knees to my chest, awaiting my fate.

The pain didn't come. I opened my eyes to see Moses, blocking the creatures attack.

"Go!" he tried to yell but it came up no more than a whisper.

I did as was told and began to crawl on my knees, scraping them and bleeding. Choking back the tears, I managed passed the beast and then gathering all of my remaining strength to my legs to push them up. Then I was running…for my life. I tripped over my own feet and fell back into a crawl.

There was a loud thump from behind as Moses was thrown into a tree. It looked as if his spine cracked.

I couldn't run because I couldn't get my bloody knees up but I crawled faster. Step by step, it closed in on me. Then, it was behind me.

Suddenly, I felt this searing, blinding pain in my back. It was nothing that I had felt before.

Its claw sunk deeper in my back, touching my spine, and my blood flowed to the ground, all over. The claw pulled out, causing me to scream out in blinding pain. Pain was all I felt, sensed. My vision was hazed, my ears were tuned out, my nose smelled only the smell of copper. Blood. I sat down and looked up, terrified. My hands that were a pale shade of tan were covered in crimson liquid. Moses cut the creature in half and it was already on the forest floor.

Quickly, he bent down by me.

"Aliera! Can you hear me!? Aliera!" he shouted.

My blank eyes looked to his face. All I saw was terror, pure terror. I held up my bloodied hands. Moses, holding back his fear, took them in his own.

His hands…they were ghost white and practically, two times the size of mine.

Gently, Moses put them to my chest, our fingers still intertwined.

"Moses! Aliera!" Then next to Moses, Karman appeared, Lulu at his side. Terror crossed their faces as they bent down. I was in a pool of my own blood.

"Aliera…" Karman whispered, not knowing what to say or what to tell me.

"Ally…" Lulu sobbed.

Just then, Sakura appeared.

"Aliera, can you hear me?" she asked, bending down, showing no sign of fear.

But my vision grew blurry and went to black.

Crimson, the color of love, the color of blood…

White lights filled my mind as my eyes creaked open.

"Lulu…" I muttered, looking to the sobbing girl sitting in a chair by my bedside.

"Ally!" She took no time in waiting to embrace me, cutting off my circulation.

"W-Where am I?" I asked. The room was high class with red painted walls and old fashioned wallpaper. The room was lit by a lamp by Lulu on a nightstand. I was on a large, red sheeted bed in blue pajamas. And I felt like I was swaying.

"Lulu, why do I feel like I'm swaying?" I asked.

"We're on the fairy, you've been out for almost two days," Lulu smiled weakly.

Then, the memories flashed in from before. "How am I alive?" I asked, looking at my now clean hands.

"Sakura healed you. She needed Moses' help though for the hand signs. How long have you known?" Lulu asked.

"Since I met her," I admitted.

"Well, we're happy that you're alive. I'm going to tell the others that you've waken up," Lulu said, getting up and leaving quietly. She seemed…depressed.

I spent what seemed like forever resting. I wasn't even tired.

The brown, wooden door opened and a figure dressed in black stepped in. His ebony locks rested on the sides of his face.

"Moses!" I said a tad too loud, wearing an exuberant smile.

"Aliera, are you in any pain? Does your back hurt?" Moses asked as he sat down on the stool by my bedside.

I shook my head, still smiling.

Moses allowed a sigh of relief to escape his lips.

"Thank you, Moses," I smiled from my sitting position on the bed, "For healing me."

"You should be thanking Sakura; she is the one who healed your wound."

"I will."

An awkward pause started. I didn't know really what to say. I almost died, I was on a boat, and two people saved me.

"Aliera, about what you said before…" Moses started, looking at the closed window.

"Huh?"

"…Schiff don't sleep."

"…So you've all been…?" I started.

"Faking? Yes, we agreed to make sure you were trustworthy. We weren't made to sleep," Moses said.

'_Well, at least I never said…oh crap. I told Lulu that I liked Moses and if he wasn't asleep…' _My face turned a deep shade of red.

"I see…then you heard…?" I started, looking down at the blankets covering me.

"…Yes, but…" My eyes flickered up at him. "I…we can't be any more than friends, I'm sorry," Moses finished, closing his only visible eye.

"…Its okay, really, I completely understand. I mean, who would like a girl who wants to die," I laughed.

My heart felt like it shattered into a thousand shards and that those shards ripped through my chest. It felt as if a thousand needles punctured through me. The pain was unbearable.

Tears fell from my eyes. "Ah." I tried desperately to wipe them away with my sleeve but they kept coming. My shoulders trembled and my nose became runny. Before I knew it, I was sobbing.

"Aliera…" Moses' soft voice pierced my ears and I sobbed harder.

"Y-You s-should g-g-go," I hiccupped.

Moses had a lonely look in his eye, like he was sorry about what he had did but wordlessly, he stood up and went to the door. Just then, Karman came through. Karman noticed that I was crying and sent Moses a glare.

"Moses, what did you do?" Karman growled.

"Karman." Moses then left as quickly as he came.

Still glaring at the empty doorway, Karman closed the door and came to the stool by my bedside.

"What did he do this time?" Karman asked, sounding angry.

"H-He…h-h-he," but I choked before I could get passed the first word. I hiccupped, choked, cried, but this was perhaps one of the worst.

I truly wanted to die.

"Damn him. He thinks what he does is right when it only ends up hurting others in the end. That's what he tried to prevent but he does it anyway," Karman said. His voice was soft as if he was remembering something.

"T-Thank you, Karman," I smiled, the tears still flooding down my cheeks. I could feel my eyes swell as the tears continued to fall from my eyes. I hated this feeling.

After a moment, Karman spoke. "Damn him. I'm going to go talk some sense into him. I'll beat it into him if I have to." Karman stood up abruptly and left, shutting the door gently.

I was left to wallow in my own self pity.

'_I should live a solitary life. No one cares and I only get hurt. I hate this. I hate this feeling. Why did God spare me? Why? I'm not happy, I have nothing, and I feel like the scum of the earth.' _

"Ally?" Lulu opened the door with her back and slipped in with a tray of food. Setting it on my lap, she sat on the stool with a weak, tired smile. "It's from the buffet table. I figured that you'd be hungry."

Then I realized I was starving. Quickly, I grabbed a fork and dug into the Thanksgiving-like meal.

"Why are you're eyes puffy?" Lulu asked.

I put my spoon down and smiled weakly at her, "I was rejected by the only person I hoped would like me. I'm alone. I _will_ always be alone. No one truly cares."

"That's not true! Sakura cares! Karman cares! Moses cares! I care!" Tears fell from her eyes. Then her eyes widened slightly and she turned her gaze to the closed window. "I wish I could dream so that I could see all of _them_ again," Lulu said softly, looking at the closed window.

"Why did you make me say _that_? You knew he was awake and yet…why Lulu? I thought you were my friend."

"I-I am! I am your friend!" Lulu shouted.

"Then why did you make me lose the only hope I had left?" I asked, tears falling from my chocolate eyes.

Lulu's eyes widened slightly and she got up and left the room quickly, not shutting the door all the way.

All I felt was hatred and betrayal. My heart was broken, I lost my only friend, and my hope was gone with the moon. If pain had a human form, I would be their form. I was Pain in Human Form.

Knock. Knock.

"Can I come in?" Sakura asked from outside the door.

"Are you here to drag me down even more?" I asked bitterly.

"No, I wanted to tell you something," Sakura said, coming through the door and carefully closing it behind her. She strode gracefully to my bedside, her pink hair trailing swirls of cherry fragrance close behind. She left a pure aroma in the air like a rose and a cherry.

Quietly, she took a seat on the stool and looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Well…?" I urged on irritably.

"I wanted to tell you about my life in the Leaf Village," Sakura said in a serious tone.

There was no hint of a smile behind her face. She was serious. I was going to learn about Sakura Haruno, a true ninja warrior, a legend in my eyes. Another being like me. But she was stronger. I was weak.


	10. Chapter 10: Retell

**Chapter 10: Retell **

Flashback-Sakura at age 5

_A little girl with rosette pink hair hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing. Her pink bangs covered his face but made her forehead even larger looking. _

"_Billboard Brow!" a group of girls shouted as they left the tree filled park. _

_Sakura continued to cry, her shoulders trembling. _

"_Hey, what are you doing?" a girl with short blonde hair asked, peering down curiously. She wore a nice beige spaghetti strap and a pair of sweats. She had a strip of golden hair hanging by her green eyes. _

_Sakura looked up, sniffling. "T-They t-teased m-m-me about m-my big f-forehead." _

"_Wow, it is big," the blonde marveled, "And these bangs make you look like a sheep dog." The girl poked Sakura on the head lightly. "My name's Ino, what's yours?" Ino smiled._

"_S-Sakura," Sakura said bashfully. _

"_What, I can't hear you?" Ino said, emphasizing with her hand cupping her ear. _

"_My names Sakura!" Sakura screamed. _

"_That's better. Sakura, right? Hey, come to the park tomorrow, I have something to give you," Ino said. Then she too left the park, leaving a curious Sakura to ponder what that was about. _

_The next day, Sakura came back to the scenic park as promised. The leaves rustled in the wind, the sun shining, making the leaves sparkle in the Hidden Leaf Village._

"_There, that's better," Ino smiled. Sakura had a red ribbon tied on the top of her head with a shocked expression. "Now you don't look like a sheep dog." _

_Sakura laughed and Ino joined in. Just then, a cherry blossom bloomed on a nearby tree, a bright shade of pink glistening wondrously._

End of Flashback

Timid Sakura + Encouraging Ino Sakura, the Kunoichi

Flashback-Sakura at age 12

_Ino and Sakura became enemies after a dispute about the boy they liked, Sasuke Uchiha. Shy little Sakura came out of her shell and to the boys, those two were the definition of annoying not to mention scary. _

"_All right, I'll announce the squads," Iruka, the ninja academy instructor said. Sakura was too busy thinking about her Sasuke to hear the first six squads. She was a just an average love-struck girl. _

"_Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…" _

'_I'm doomed.' Sakura sunk in her chair, doom written all over her forehead while Naruto jumped with joy._

"_And Sasuke Uchiha," Iruka finished. Sakura took her turn and cheered while Naruto san in his chair. _

_Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura's brother, not biologically. He had the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him. The Akatsuki constantly chased him for it but as far as Sakura knew, never succeeded. Knuckleheaded, simple, ramen lover, that was Naruto for you. Over the years, he had a crush in Sakura that evolved into a tight friendship between the two. _

_Sasuke Uchiha, the avenger. His clan was wiped out completely by his older brother, Itachi, also a member of the Akatsuki. Cold and unfeeling, he grew closer to Naruto and Sakura but a twist of fate broke that bond. He never had much of a heart. _

_Naruto and Sasuke seemed like brothers before that happened. _

"_Why does a great ninja like me have to be with a slacker like Sasuke!?" Naruto wailed._

_Sakura stopped cheering and sent Naruto a death glare, her inner self roaring with anger. _

"_Sasuke got the best scores out of all the graduates and you Naruto got the worst. We put the best student with the worst student," Iruka answered, putting his clipboard to his hip as the classroom burst into laughter._

"_Just don't get in my way, loser," Sasuke said calmly. His chin was rested on his hands that were propped up on his elbows." _

'_Sasuke's so…cool!' _

End Flashback

Naruto + Sasuke + Sakura ?

"I still remember that quite well. Our team passed Kakashi-sensei's test and we became official Genin. Our first mission was in the Land of Waves guarding Tazuna, the bridge builder. We had to fight the assassins Zabuza and Haku and Sasuke almost died. In the end, the bridge was named _The Great Naruto Bridge _and his people were brought out of poverty. Zabuza and Haku weren't as lucky as Sasuke and they weren't cold hearted."

"Then what?" I urged on, wanting to hear more.

Sakura smiled and continued. "The Chunin Exams came around and we met many new friends and enemies. Sasuke received the curse mark from Orochimaru. After that, everything changed. The Third Hokage died at the hands of Orochimaru and the Sound Village invaded. We managed to drive them out though. Our team failed the exam and while he was seeking out the Fifth Hokage, was attacked by Itachi and another member of the Akatsuki. Sasuke found out and got to the location and ended up in a coma the next day. Naruto wasn't captured though, Jiraya forced them to retreat. The Akatsuki were after the Nine-Tailed Fox and they made it clear to the entire village. In the end, Tsunade came healed Sasuke and started as the Fifth Hokage."

Sakura paused to catch her breath.

"Awhile later, the Sound 4 broke into our village and persuaded Sasuke to follow them. He left Naruto, his friends, and me. He left for power. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji Choji, and Kiba tracked him down and Naruto fought Sasuke. He was brought back, empty-handed, almost dead. I told him as soon as he woke up that he looked like a mummy," Sakura chuckled.

I shifted in my bed, trying to sit up straighter.

'_Sakura lost the love of her life.' _

"I proceeded to be trained by Tsunade and Naruto left soon after to train under Jiraya. Two years passed and Naruto returned. He was wiser, taller, a little more mature, and ready. After a few missions, a new Squad 7 sought out Sasuke and… Sasuke almost killed Naruto," Sakura finished in a whisper.

The image of Sasuke aiming his katana at Naruto's back burned in her mind, at least that's what Sakura told me.

"Sasuke didn't come back and the war between the Cloud, Rain, Leaf, and Sand began thanks to the Akatsuki. My friend, a spy from the Cloud named Rei, was killed on the battlefield. She was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. Blinded by rage, I charged into the battlefield and almost died. I met Satsuki that day. That was the day I started as a Shadow shinobi. I wouldn't be surprised if the Leaf Village thinks I'm dead," Sakura said, a sad tinge in her voice.

"The Shadow Village was plunged into war over the Peruvian Statiers and…lost…" I finished quietly, almost in a whisper. Sakura gave a heartbreaking nod.

"Aliera, you can have hope…I cannot. I'm sure Moses had reason for what he did, like Sasuke," Sakura said. Her face softened and eased into a smile.

"Yes," I agreed quietly and halfhearted.

"Well, I'm going back to my room, patch things up with him. Here, this might be of some help." Sakura dropped a silver key in my hand. "He's in room 206." With that, she disappeared down the red, dimmed hallway.

Revenge is a powerful force…

The sky was a bright shade of plum and the stars were shining in the sky. My courage had renewed itself after talking to Sakura. I even wrote a list of things to do.

Make up with Moses

Apologize to Lulu

Thank Sakura

I slipped on my newly cleaned cloak and stayed in my pajamas. Carefully, I went out the door, checking the red walled, dimly lighted hallways.

'_Clear.' _

Like a little kid, I scampered down the empty halls and ran around, not knowing where the heck I was going. For all I knew, I could be going to the Chicken Parade.

My legs felt like they would give out at any given moment. Like jelly if you will. I stopped, putting my hands on my knees, arching my back, panting. I had to hold back the urge to throw up. It felt like I ran a marathon. The white locks I possessed fell down most of my back, spreading to my sides. My eyes took a glance up at the brown door I was in front of.

'_Room 20…6…wow, God is on my side for a change.'_

I took out the key from my pocket and gazed down at the silver.

'_If I enter without permission then isn't that a felony… I'll just knock. I mean, he never sleeps.' _

After placing the key back in my pajama pant pocket, I mustered up the courage to knock. A few moments later, my fist leveled higher with the door and took a few light taps.

Knock. Knock.

No answer.

"Moses, it's Aliera, open up," I said, a tinge of irritation filling my tone.

A few moments later, the lock moved to the side and the door opened. A large figure emerged, hood down, dressed in his black cloak. Moses.

"Aliera…" Moses managed, giving me guilty eyes. He moved over and allowed me in. His room was just like mine, quite plain if you ask me.

"Moses" I started.

"You should be resting," he interrupted calmly, guiding me to sit on the bed. I sat down, a bit reluctantly, and noticed that Moses wasn't making eye contact with me.

"If we're going to talk, at least look at me or am I that grotesque?" I darkly said.

Moses turned his gaze from the white wall to me.

"Look, I can understand if you don't like me but can we at least stay friends?" I asked, my face softening.

"…Sure." Moses answered with a small smile, closing his visible eye for a few moments.

I smiled too. Just then, a pain filled my back and I groaned in pain, falling forward.

Soft, black fabricated hands caught me and I saw Moses' beautiful face, filled with worry.

"Don't push yourself," he said, laying me down on the pillow and pulling the covers over me. He pressed his hand lightly to my forehead, lowering to my cheek. My face burned and I tried my best to not ripen into a tomato.

"You're hot," he said in almost a whisper.

"Mm." I rolled over and closed my eyes. A hand lightly pressed against my head and brushed through my snowy locks with his fingers, running through them like silk.

He sat down quietly on the mattress, next to me, shaking the bed a little. His hand slowly made its way to my face and stroked my cheek.

"M-Moses?" I opened my eyes when his finger lightly traced my bottom lip. His hand pulled away quickly as he tried to look away sheepishly.

I sat up as Moses stood up, about to leave. My hand reached his sleeve and gripped to it lightly.

"Wait…don't leave me," I said desperately when Moses turned around. His eye widened but mellowed out a few moments later.

"Alright," he said with a gentle smile, returning to his sitting spot on the bed. I eased back into the pillow and I felt my eyes grow heavier by each passing moment.

'_Moses, I will always love you.' _

Then everything went from a blur to black.


End file.
